


Under The  Moonlight

by jaspeada0928



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Demon Marco Diaz, Female Marco, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Blood Moon Ball, Marco accidentally drank a couple potions Star had just created. Who is that girl who seems to catch everyone´s attention during the ball?<br/>Fem!Demon!Marco, Tomco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Transformation

“You´re making a big mistake, Star.” Marco told Star.  
“Maybe…” she replied , coming through her clothes with a pink dress on her hands. “ But it could be fun.” Then, she ran to the other side of the room and Marco went in following her.  
“Well, this is a different kind of fun.” She answered touching one of the jewels in her interdimensional mirror that made it turn into a screen for her to change behind. “ Don´t look ,I´m gonna change.” She said smiling.

Marco took the red hat he was wearing and put it in front of his face. He kept talking. “I just don´t trust Tom” He said, narrowing his eyes. “ I guess I should go with you.”

Star answered from behind the mirror while putting on her dress. “Marco, if you were invited. Besides,” She said taking her wand and aiming at herself “ You gotta trust me to do the right think for my SEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLFFF!” The wand sent a purple shoot at Star, leaving her with a messy bump.

“Are you ok?” Asked Marco after hearing Star´s scream.

“Yeah…totally,totally,totally. Just got stuck using magic on … on…on my face.” Replied the wide-eyed girl, pointing at her face.

Marco lowered his hat.”I´m just saying, guys like Tom, never change.”Then he noticed he had lowered the hat and raised it again, a Little nervous.

“Well ..”replied Star, putting on her pink boots. “There´s only one way for me to find out.” And then, she moved the mirror revealing herself.

“What do you think?” Marco lowered the red hat and looked at Star, who was wearing long, White and pink boots with hearts, a pink dress in two different tones of pink, White gloves, a diadem with Little red horns and had a new hairstyle. Marco stayed in silence for some seconds before totally lowering his had and answering. “ You look….. Amazing….”

“ Thanks ,Marco.”She said happilly.

Then, said boy whispered. “ Don´t go…” “I´m totally going…” the girl whispered back, before ringing the bell Tom had given her.

It gave a deep long sound and fire flashed in the balcony, revealing a winged, red demon tied to a black, floating carriage. That opened to reveal a misterious ,dark grey mist and extending a bridge for the princess of Mewni to come in.

Star smiled at a surprised Marco whose expression turned to a serious one. The girl went into the carriage. “ Let´s get this show on the road!” She said happilly. Which floor, mortal.” Asked the demon in a deep voice. “Ummmmm….” Said Star , confussed. “I guess, the bottom?”

“Why don´t I just ride down with you.” Said Marco, trying to go into the carriage.”But, start kicked him, sending him to the floor. She apreciated Marco a lot, but he was sometimes too obsessed with security. “Good bye Maaarcoo.” She sang. “ see you after the … Blood Moon Baaaalllll….”She said with a creepy voice “ Uuuuuhhhhh….” 

But, before the door closed she said something else. “ Ah! Marco, go and try some of the drinks I left in the fridge, they´re from Mewni!” And then, the doors closed completly and the carriage dissapeared into another flash of fire, leaving a confussed Marco.

 

In the underworld, Tom was stopping a demon from torturing a skeleton, wanting to make the place proper for Star. He really didn´t want the demons ruining the opportunity he had waiting so long for, and even less if it was in the Blood Moon Ball, which happened every 667 years and was a very important event among demons. 

Then, a big Green demon announced Star´s arrival and the floating carriage landed, showing an amazed star. Tom smiled and greeted her. He gave her a hairy big spider with six red eyes and horns.The girl looked at the thing somehow scared. “What is it.”She asked.

The demon tried to put the thing on her head while she looked at it with a expression between fear and disgust. “It´s a hair thing. It goes on your head.”

“How sweet, Tom” Replied Star, nervously. And she slipped away from the thing. “yeah, but I´ve got my own thing going on here” she said , pointing at her diadem “ And I´m pretty happy with it, let´s go have fun now.” She told the confussed demon whose expression turned into one of anger.  
Tom´s coach, Bryan touched his shoulder to calm him down and told him to be positive while holding a pink bunnie. Tom petted it ,smiled and followed Star into the ball.

 

While that happened, Marco had changed himself into typical mexican clothes and had put his red hat again. He was in Star´s room, in a chair, giving his back to the balcony and eating nachos, looking bored. Music sounded while Marco looked at nothing in particular, taking nachos to his mouth. The grey and red bell Tom had given Star was in a table next to him, it´s jewels shining.

Marco glanced at the red moon in the sky and said aloud. “I´m in my own Blood Moon Ball in Star´s bedroom ,where is always fun.” And he started eating nachos again.

Then, he noticed he was thirsty and decided to drink some of the drinks Star had left in the fridge. He went down stairs and opened the fridge. Inside there were four bottles containig liquids: one red, one Green, one blue and one purple. 

Marco took one of the bottles at random, the red one, and drank, but he noticed it tasted weird and stopped drinking it. And then, the bottle fell from his hands and a red cloud appeared around Marco, who fell to the floor ,dazed.

He groaned and tried to focuss his sight. 'Are my eyelashes longer?', he though while trying to stand up. And when he finally did, he almost fell to the floor because he was wearing heels. 'Heels?', he though, taking off the black shoes and examinig them. They were female shoes.' What?' , though Marco more confussed by every second. He put the shoes in the floor.  
Then, he noticed something else, his typical clothes had been replaced with a red and black typical dress with frills. A typical mexican dress for females.

And then Marco joined the points and rushed to the bathroom. Who he saw in the mirror was not him, or not exactly him. In the mirror stood a female version of Marco Díaz. But not like the time Star disguised him as a princess to rescue Ponyhead, no, this time he had actually turned into a girl. That´s why he felt so weird.

“Oh my…..” He said looking at himself. There were a lot of differences. His eyelashes were longer, he was wearing a dress, his Brown hair fell down his back almost to his hip and was adorned with a red rose placed next to his right ear. His neck was adorned with a beaded red necklace and his ears with black earings.  
Marco stared wide-eyed at his reflection. Actually, he wasn´t ugly, or so he though. 

Then, an idea crossed his mind, and suddenly feeling very nervous, he lowered his hand and touched his chest. “ OH MY….. I´M A GIRL!!!” He yelled to the mirror and noticed his voice was sharper tan normal. “I´m a girl!!!” He screamed again, panicked. “I can´t be a girl. How…?” Then he remembered Star´s drinks and returned to the kitchen, feeling like a stranger in his own body. He picked up the bottle he han drunk from the floor and inspected it. There was something written in black marker on it.

EXPERIMENT 1: POTION TO CHANGE GENDER

It was Star´s hand-writing and Marco realized his mistake. He picked up the other bottles and read similar texts. The blue and purple ones were drinks from Mewni but the Green one was another of Star´s experiments.

EXPERIMENT 1: POTION TO RETURN TO THE ORIGINAL APPEARANCE

And by Reading it Marco knew the position was supposed to change someone back after drinking the red potion. It was an experiment and it could go wrong, but Marco knew he couln´t go around being a girl and decided to risk himself.

He took the Green liquid and drank it all not giving attention to its awful taste. There was another cloud, this time Green, and Marco fell to the floor again, dazed.

When he recovered himself and stood up, feeling weirder tan before, he looked down but noticed he had the same dress and long hair, so he ran to the bathroom to see what the potion had done that time.

He looked at the mirror and a gasp escaped his lips. He started in pure horror at his reflection for what seemed ages. Then he recovered enough to Yell, “ I AM-I-I AM A-A DE-DEMON!!!” 

His normally Brown eyes had turned into red ones with a slitted pupil. The White part had turned pitch black, like an endless pit, and his irises seemed to shine with an otherworldly glow. But that wasn´t all, two black bat-like wings arose from his shoulder blades, completely extended behind him. When he opened his mouth in horror, he noticed two White fangs and gasped again. He looked at his hands and discovered that his nails had grown and were longer, sharper and black, like claws.

The potion had turned him into a demon, what was Marco supposed to do? So he did the only thing that made sense for him at the moment.

He put on his shoes again and practiced going up stairs with them, falling several times until he learned how to use heels.  
When he reached Star´s room, he found a skull mask in a trunk filled with costumes, grabed it ,and cut the mostacho off,knowing it wouldn´t fit with his new appearance. The mask made his new eyes look creepier than before, making it seem as if the skull was empty and the red of his eyes was glowing from the deeps of it. He looked at himself in the mirror and though that he looked kind of pretty, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

Then he sighted and made the bell sound. He was going to rescue Star from his ex and then ask her for help. He knew that Tom was up for something and wasn´t going to allow Star to get hurt. 

It couldn´t be that difficult, could it?

Little did Marco know about how wrong his plan could go.


	2. The Ball

"Sssssmile" Told a creepy monster to a couple of demons that were bathed in a pink liquid. The monster took a photo and dismissed them.

Star and Tom followed "I'm so excited to be covered in blood with you. But don't worry ,is not real, it is from a unicorn." Said the happy demon.

"My best friend is a unicorn." Replied Star.

"Well, they're not related"

"I'm not gonna bathe in unicorn blood, Tom." Said Star, exceptically.

The demon growled and petted his bunny, that was hidden behind him, faster. Star noticed this and left fora treat. She found a skeleton fish and named him Henry, she watched it swim in blood.

Then, an angry demon told her how bored the party was because of her and left running , screaming.

Star stayed there, confussed, until a demon asked her for a dance and Tom appeared saying she was with him.

Then, a red demon with White hair spoke through the microphone. He told the audience to look skywards to a hole in the roof where the red moonlight started to go through. He explained about how the blood moon was going to select to souls to bind them for eternity and Star watched, amazed.

Music started to sound. "ugr! Is the wrong piece of music!" Said Tom. And before he could go away, Star grabed his wrist and spoke " Is okay Tom I like the music."

"You do?"

"Yeah, is kind of creepy ,but I guess it's okay. I mean, this is the underworld, isn't it?"

"Okay. You want to, you know, to dance?" Asked a suddenly nervouss demon.

Star laughted softly. "Don't be nervouss, Tom. I came here to dance and, well, this is a ball and people are suppose to, you know, dance."

The demon smiled and offered her his hand. She took it and they started to dance.

 

Then, demons and monsters looked amazed at a misterious girl that had just entered the ball and who seemed nervouss. The "girl" was Marco Díaz and he didn't understood why everyone was staring at him.

For the demons, he was a pretty, misterious girl who had arrived alone, without a date, and some where planing to ask "her" for a dance. "Her" long, brown hair falling on her back, the dress suiting "her" perfectly, the rose on "her" hair and the heels making her look elegant, and the neckale and earings giving "her" a femenin touch.

But, that wasn't everything. "She" was also a demon.

"Her" pitch black and red eyes impressing some expectors , and "her" black bat-like wings, that were totally extended at the moment, amazed everyone.

Not all demons had wings, just a really tiny proportion, it was something very unusual and wanted, because, who doesn't want to fly? And "her" wings were not only useful but also beautiful, complementing "her" perfectly.

Also, her White fangs shined with the light when "she" smiled nervoussly. They weren't large fangs like most monster had, no, they were vampire-like fangs that seemed to go just right in her mouth. Her black claws, just as her teeth, were not big or scary, they were relatively short but Sharp, making them look dangerous, like tiny knifes.

And even more interesting was the skull mask she was wearing, that give her red eyes a really creepy and scary look, and ofcoursse, demons loved scary things.

All of that amazed the demons, who were already planning how to go near the "girl" and ask her for a dance.

While that happened, Marco was really nervouss and tried to stay calm. All those demons that could easily kill him where staring at him with expressions that he recognized as interest?

Then, Marco decided to search for Star which was not easy. There was a lot of people and he couln't concentrate with all the sudden whispering the demons were doing. What Marco didn't know was that the demons were talking about him.

He searched for Star and he finally found her dancing with Tom between more couples, in the center of the room.

The couples were the only ones who hadn't noticed his arrival, being too concentrated in dancing.

Star seemed really happy and Marco felt guilty for coming all of sudden to take her home. But, he pushed the guilt out and started planning how to get Star away from Tom without being killed by the demon.

While thinking that he had come closer to the couple and then, one of the other dancing couples pushed him in the back, sending him towards Star and her partner, where he crahsed with the princess of Mewni, making her take some steps back, surprised.

Marco was about to crash with the floor, having not recovered from the push, but Tom caught him by the wrist and helped him to stand again, Marco was still looking down when Tom grunted without letting go of Marco's wrist. "Urg! What do you think you're doing?! You pushed my date! Who are..." But them he stopped himself when Marco, still confussed, looked up, not knowing who was yelling at him.

What Tom saw was a pretty demon girl who looked confussed and a little scared. Apparently, Marco's new appearance was able to impress all demons, in a good way.

"You're...You're a girl."

Marco was thinking hard about what to do next, he didn't expect to get in that situation, so he decided to act as an ofended girl. He gulped and tried to seem confident, something that he actually was able to do, to his own surprise. "Ofcoursse I am!" He said in his sharper new voice. "What else would I be?!"

Apparently Tom bought it. " You're also a demon and..." Tom blushed a little. " Usually demon girls, or demons in general are not, well, pretty."

It was time for Marco to blush. Was Tom calling him pretty? Well, ofcoursse he didn't know who he was.

Marco decided to keep acting. " I guess so. I'm..." He said trying to search for a name. Then he remembered one of one of his aunts. "I'm Maria."

"Maria..." Repeated Tom.

Meanwhile, Star was looking at them in confussion, who was that girl? And she also noticed Tom had not let go of "her" wrist and that he was looking at her, impressed. Apparently he liked the girl, and Star felt happy that Tom had found someone else to like and that would return his feelings, because Star had noticed how the girl blushed. Star couldn't hear the conversation but knew what it was probably about. She smiled.

Tom was not a bad guy and deserved a pretty girl like the misterious girl. And Star had to admit she was really pretty for a demon.

Then, everyone fell in silence when the moon shined in Marco and Tom, bindimg them for eternity.

Everyone stepped back leaving the couple a wide space to dance. The lights were off and the only source of light was the red moonlight, the couple of demons in the middle of it, being the center of attention.

Tom's eyes widened. " I'm bound to you..." he said not knoowing how to feel. " I guess we should dance, it's the tradition."

Marco didn't know what he was talking about and panicked, but was able to nod.

They started dancing and both of them were pretty good dancers, the audience seemed amazed by them, and Star was happy that Tom had finally found someone to be with. Ofcouresse, she didn't know that someone was Marco. Marco actually enjoyed dancing, and he had to admit that Tom was a pretty good dancer.

They danced under the moonlight until it banished and the light went on again.

That was when Marco's plan went really wrong, because Tom kissed him. Marco blushed like a tomato and Tom just blushed a Little. He laughted at "Maria's" reaction. " Come on, was that your first kiss or something?" Marco blushed even more. "Actually, ... yes..." He answered a little embarrased."

Tom seemed surprised by that. "Really? But you are a really beautiful demon." Replied Tom.

Marco looked down, more embarrased.

Then, he remembered what he was doing before crashing with Star and started to search for her, and saw her coming towards them, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Tom! I see you found a girlfriend!" She said happily and Marco blushed, again. Him, Tom's girlfriend? " Hey, your dress is soooo cool." The princess told Marco, and went behind him and touched his wings. "And these are amazing! And your earings and everything! And this mask, is soooo cool!" She said taking off the mask from Marco's face. Star frowned examining Marco's face, "mmmm.... You remind me of someone. Have we meet before?... Ofcorusse not, I mean, you're a demon..." Then the frown dissapeared and she smiled again. "And tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm Maria." He answered nervouss about how close Star had been to ruining his act, he took the mask from Star's hands and put it in his face again. "You're Tom, right? Er... I need to go back home now and..."

"Oh! Where do you live? Maybe I can pick you for a date, someday, if you want."

"Yeah...That would be ...awesome..." Said Marco, trying to sound convincing and blushing again. He didn't know how longer he could keep the act. "I live in the earth dimension."

"Really?! Me too!" Yelled Star. "Maybe we can hang out together, and you can meet my friend Marco, he's a nice guy. And we can go to Mewni or a club or something! It would be awesome!" Star seemed really excited with the idea.

"Yeah...Awesome..." Answered Marco.

Tom took out something from his suit and gave it ti Marco. It was a hand mirror that looked like a skull. "It's an interdimensional mirror. I was going to give it to Star but..."

Marco actually liked the present. His own interdimensional mirror! "Oh thanks! I have wanted one for a long time." He said actually excited, looking at the mirror in his hands, it was White with a skull carved in the back, the eye sockets where dark and seemed to have no end. When he looked up he blushed again after looking at the smiling faces of Star and Tom.

"I think I shoud go now too, its late. Why don't we go together?"

"Sure." Said Marco wanting to get Star and himself out of there as soon as possible.

The three of them walked to the place where Star had arrived in the carriage and the same floating carriage landed again.

"Bye, Tom." Said Star before going into the carriage.

"Bye, Star, Maria."

"Bye." Said Marco before following Star.

The doors closed and the carriage started to move.

"Sooooo, do you like Tom?" Asked Star, interested.

Marco not knowing if the best thing to do was to tell Star about everything t that moment, decided to continue the act until they arrived home. " He was nice tonight and he's a great dancer but I don't know..." He wasn't lying.

"He's a nice guy. Some anger problems and everything but you're a demon too, soo, do you have anger problems, too?"

"No."

"Anyway, I guess it is not as dangerous for you as it is for other people, like humans."

I am a human, though Marco, but didn't say it out loud.

Finally, they arrived to his house and Star got out of the carriage. "Byeee! Thanks for the leave" She said and ran into the house,thinking "Maria" was going to return to "her" house, she didn't know "Maria" was already in "her" house.

Marco got out the carriage and it dissapeared in a flash of fire.

Inside the house Star was running to Marco's bedroom, not knowing she was being followed by Marco.

"Maaaaarcooo! I met this girl, Maria. She's Tom's girlfriend and she's soooo pretty! But, she's a demon and.... Marco?..." She stopped herself when she saw Marco was not in his bedroom.

"I'm here, Star." Marco answered frombehind her.

Star turned around to look at him. " Maria? What are you doing here? I'm searching for my friend Marco, maybe you could..."

"Star," Marco Interrumped her "I am Marco." He took out his mask. Star stayed there, confussed. " I accidentally drank the potion to change gender and then drank the other potion to change back, but it turned me into a demon and I panicked, so I used the bell and went to the ball, and then someone pushed me and then Tom... he..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"Marco?..."

"Yeah, it's me."

Star jumped and hugged him, surprising him. " It's my fault! I should have warned you of the experiments! And now Tom..." She broke the hug and looked at Marco, wide-eyed. "He kissed you! And I called you his girlfriend!And he thinks you're going to go in a date and... OH MY GOD... This is so wrong..." She said, panicked.

Marco sighted. " You think I don't know it? Please tell me you know how to turn me back."

Star smiled nervoussly. "Yeah... I'm sure I'll find a solution..."

It was Marco's time to panick. "You don't know how to turn me back! What am I supposed to do know?! I can't go to school as a girl!"

"I don't think it will take more tan a week to..."

"A WEEK?!"

Star looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Star. Is just that I can't go to school as a girl and less as a demon, but I can't skip it, the rules..."

Star laughted softly. "Safe kid!" She sang.

"Star!"

And they both laughted.

"I can do an illusion spell to hide your eyes and wings."

"Ok. But, do it tomorrow because right now I need to sleep."

"Sure. Night ,Marco." Said Star.

"Night, Star." He replied.

And they both went to their beds and to sleep.


	3. Marco´s cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Marco explain his new 'condition' at school?

The next day Marco woke up early and prepared himself for a shower. He entered the bathroom, shutted the door and closed his eyes, then he took off the mexican dress he had slept with the last night and entered the shower. He let the water run, bit hi slip, nervouss, and started to wash himself. He got out, put a towel and finally opened his eyes. He dryed himself and his hair, and that took a long time because it was really long.  
He called for Star and she entered the bathroom already dressed with her usual dress and with her wand on her hand.  
“Do it.” Marco told her.  
And Star smiled and used her wand. A pink cloud surrounded Marco and left him with new clothes: A black t-shirt, a red hoddie, like the one he usually wore, jeans, and his usual tennis. His new clothes were almost the same as his usual ones, the only difference was in that they were for girls. His hair was combed in a ponytail. His eyes were normal brown eyes, his claws had turned into normal nails with black nail polish, and his swings were invinsible, but Marco could still sense them bent in his back.

“Is not different from what you normally use, just that it´s for…girls. And your hair won´t bother you like that. About the demon think, well you look normal, the only think I can´t change are the fangs. If you extend your wings they will become visible and, even if they not seem it, your claws are still there and are very Sharp, so be careful with them. And you just need to think about it if you want the illusion to dissapear. I would like to make you look like a boy but I can´t.” Explained Star. 

“Ok, thanks.” Said Marco, but then he felt somethink weird in his chest and when he looked he gasped.  
“OH MY GOD… I AM WEARING A BRA!”  
“Yeah… You know girls need to use them and well…”She said looking at his chest. “You will grow used to it… Just give it some time.” Said Star, trying to be optimistic.  
“Ok…” Marco didn´t want to give it 'some time' he just wanted to go back to how he was the night before. Trying to distract himself from underwear, he asked, "When did you learn to do this?"  
Star smiled nervously, " I spent last night practicing, so nothing happened..."She answered, and Marco noticed the dark bags under her eyes.  
"Star, you need to sleep more."He scolded her.  
"Yes, yes, I know." And then, she yawned and started walking downstairs.

And they both went down to breakfast. "Good Mooorrning!" Sang Star. And Mr. and Mrs. Diaz replied with a "Good morning, Star."  
That was when Marco saw his parents. “I totally forgot about them!”  
And hearing him they turned and saw the two “girls.”  
“Star, Who is your friend?” Asked Marco´s mom.  
He sighted and answered, “It´s me ,mom, Marco.”  
Star spoke. “A spell went wrong but I´ll find a solution.” Mrs. Díaz frowned as well as her husband.  
“ I´m fine mom, really.” Promised Marco. But he wasn´t fine, he just didn´t want to make his parents worry.  
The smile returned to their faces.  
“Then, come here and have breakfast!” Said Mr. Díaz. "I´m sure Star will find a solution!" And the four of them ate their breakfast, but for Marco it did´t taste as delicious as always.

 

After eating breakfast they walked to school.

Marco went to his looker, followed by Star. Some students glanced at then curiously, wondering who was the new girl. They went to Marco´s looker where his friends were waiting for him.  
“Hi, Star.” Said Alfonzo. “Who is your friend?”  
Star´s eye widened and she glanced at Marco, expecting him to answer. And, not wanting the whole school to know about his new condition, he decided to trick them like he had done with Tom. "I´m Maria, Marco´s, er, cousin."  
"Well, Marco has a pretty cousin, then," Said Ferguson. Marco blushed in embarrassment.  
Star cleared her throat." I think it is time for Marc..er, Maria to go to class."Marco, smiled at her,relieved. And grabbed the things he would need for class and went to his classroom, receiving more curious glances. He heard Ferguson asking, "How long will she stay, Star?" before entering the classroom.

Inside there were Jacky Lynn Thomas, Hannah and some of Jackie´s friends, a gothic girl looking at her phone and a short nerdy boy, who was studying for a math test that was next week.  
Jackie and her friends, who were talking, glanced at Marco as soon as he entered the room. "Hi, you´re new here,right?" Said Jackie.  
Marco gulped before speaking to his crush. "Yeah, I´m Ma-Maria. Marco´s cousin." Jackie smiled at him. "Good. I´m Jackie and she is Hannah, and Lizzie and Veronica." She said, pointing at her friends. "Well, it´s nice to meet you, Maria. Maybe we can hang out someday?"  
Marco could´t believe his crush was offering him to hang out with her, but them she remembered she said that because she though she was a girl, and the idea didn´t seem amazing anymore. "Sure..."  
"Mmmmmm... You are very similar to Marco. Are you...-" But before Hannah could say something that could end with all the school knowing of his condition, the teacher, the troll teacher, entered the classroom, and every hurried to their seats, Star, Ferguson and Alfonzo entered a couple seconds letters just before the school bell rang, announcing the beginning of the first class, science.  
Marco was sitting in his usual desk and the teacher glanced at him and narrowed her eyes."Who are you?" She barked. And Marco had only ten seconds to think of an excuse to why a girl was sitting in Marco Diaz´desk. Everyone´s attention was on him, wanting an explanation. " I, er, I am Marco´s cousin, Maria Diaz." He said and then a perfect excuse came to his mind. "I will be attending the school while Marco is out. He is,er, staying with my family in,er, Los Angeles?..." The teacher narrowed her eyes and then looked away. Everyone seemed to buy Marco´s lie.  
"Well." The teacher started. "Today we are going to start a new topic about...."  
And like that an almost normal day passed in the school. Ferguson and Alfonzo asked Marco a lot of questions and he had to invent answers, and his friends seemed to believe him. Jackie tried talking to him and invited him to go shopping with she and her friends, and Marco nervous about talking to his crush, accepted without thinking of the consequences. After that Star arrived and took him away saying she needed to talk with him, saving him from making more mistakes.

 

Marco and Star where walking back home, in silence. During the day Marco had talked to his crush and she had invited him to hang out, (Marco did´t care much that he had been invited to go shopping with girls.) he had been able to convince everyone that he was Marco´s cousin and almost nothing had gone wrong. Marco though that the day didn´t go as bad as he though it would.  
Finally, they arrived to their house and both of them went to their bedrooms,Marco started making his homework and Star started searching in her magic book for something that would her her to turn Marco back into his normal self.  
She stayed like that until seven, when she went to the kitchen to eat something. Almost at the same time, Marco finished his homework, (it was a very long homework) and when packing his backpack for the next day, he saw the mirror Tom had given him.

'Someday Tom will discover that I was the one who danced with him.' Marco though, 'Better Sooner than later?'  
And like that Marco started to try to figure out how to use the inter dimensional mirror. After some time, he managed to turn it on and found Tom´s 'number' that was the only one saved in the contacts list.  
Marco sighed and told the mirror to "Call Tom". The surface of the mirror changed and Tom´s confused face appeared in the other side. Then he seemed to recognize 'Maria' and spoke "Maria?..."  
"Yeah, it´s me." Answered Marco.

"Why do you look like a human?"


	4. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco wants to tell Tom the truth, but what will happen when Star goes into the room while they are talking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! I really appreciate all the reviews. Well, Here´s another chapter.

"Why do you look like a human?"

For a minute, Marco stared at Tom in confusion, ' _Why do I look like a human?..._ ', and then, he understood. ' _Of course! The spell Star put on me!'_ He wanted to facepalm himself. Why did he call Tom in the first place? He would have to invent some story to explain his appearance and then... Wait. He called Tom to tell him the truth. But, looking at the confused eyes of the demon, staring at him from the other side of the mirror, Marco didn´t know how and when to tell Tom the truth. What if he became mad?, that was what would probably happen. What if he tried to kill Marco? What if...

But Marco was taken back to reality when Tom spoke again, this time with a concerned face. "Maria? Are you ok? You spaced out like, for a minute." 

Marco blinked. "Yeah. I´m fine. I was just, er, thinking." ' _Should I tell him who I really am?'_

"Ok." Said Tom, obviously not convinced by Marco´s answer. "Why did you call?" Why did he call? That was a good question. Marco himself did´t know exactly why he had called. "That´s a good question." Said Marco, without thinking, then he realized that he had said his thoughts out loud and his eyes widened. He stared at the demon waiting for his reaction.

To Marco´s surprise, Tom raised an eyebrow, apparently amused about what Marco had just said, and smirked. "It´s obvious that you´re not ok. Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" ' _Am I going to tell him?'_ Marco questioned himself. After waiting for ' _Maria_ ' to reply, which 'she' did´t, Tom sighed. "Are you at least going to tell me why you called me."

Marco took a deep breath and prepared himself to spill out the truth, but at that exact moment, Star came upstairs eating the nachos Marco had´t eat the previous night. She went into Marco´s bedroom and started speaking to the boy, then she noticed the skull mirror he was holding and stopped herself just in time. "Marc... Maria! Who are you talking to?" 

Marco turned ninety degrees from where he was sitting in the bed to look at the princess of Mewni. When he did that, the mirror also turned, allowing Tom to see the girl. "Star?!" They said at the same time.

"Oh, it´s you Tom!" She said happily." Are you planning to go out with Mar...Maria?" She smiled at the two ' _boys_ '. Tom´s eyes widened. "Is that what you were trying to tell me?" He asked ' _Maria'_. "Do you want to go out?" ' _Not at all!'_ thought Marco, but he answered a quiet "yes" instead. 

" That´s why you were so nervous?" The demon continued, " I like you, you know?" Marco blushed a deep shade of red and Star giggled, apparently, she found the situation funny. "So you want to go in a date with Tom _, Maria?_ " She asked innocently. Marco did´t answer, still blushing. _' Star, stop!' He thought'_ , glaring at her, but she did´t seem to get the message "I´ll take that for a yes!" She announced.

"Anyway, " Said Tom, "Why do you look like a human and why are you at Star´s house?" He asked Marco, who seemed to had found his voice again. " Well, last night it was, er, really late-" He started, making up a story as he spoke, "- and Star told me to stay here." ' _That is not a bad excuse.'_ he thought. Tom seemed to buy it. " I´ll tell you why I look like this later, ok?" Marco finished. He needed time to think of something that would be believable. "That works for me. You´ll tell me when we go out." Replied the three-eyed demon. ' _I can´t believe I´m going to go out_ _with him.'_  " Yeah..." He said quietly.

Tom smirked again and winked, which made Marco blush very sightly. "It´s a date, then, I´ll pick you up at six tomorrow. See you later, Star, Maria." And with that Tom´s image disappeared from the mirror and the surface became a normal mirror again, reflecting Marco´s newly acquired face.

Marco stood up, put the mirror on his desk and turned to face Star. "What was that?!" He demanded, "Why did you said that?! You know I don´t want to go in a date with Tom!" Star grinned " Of course I know, Marco, but it probably will be funny. You need to go out more with boys your age." She said, mocking him. "Maybe, but not in a date!" "It does´t matter Marco, it will be better if you tell him the truth face to face." She said seriously. "Well, maybe..." Maybe it would be easier? 

"Is this your first date,  _Maria_?" asked Star, grinning again. "I don´t like boys in that way, Star!" yelled Marco, which just made her smirk. Then, he looked away, embarrassed. "Yes, it´s my first date." Star walked to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Be positive, Marco. It´s your first date after all! It´s an important day!" "But I don´t like him! And we are both boys!" Star stood in front of him. "I think Tom does´t care about that, and after all, you look like a girl!" "Wait. You mean Tom is..." "It doesn´t matter, Marco!" Star interrupted him "Just be positive. It´s late, now go to sleep and get some beauty sleep so you look good tomorrow." "That´s for girls, Star." "You are technically a girl now, Marco." Was what Star replied just before going out of Marco´s bedroom and to her own.

Marco sighted started to put on him usual pajamas. When he finished, he brushed his teeth and went to bed, but he could´t sleep. He stared at the ceiling wondering what he would do the next day and how he was supposed to tell Tom the truth. At last, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up for Monday.


	5. Promises and Dresses

The next morning, Star used the same spell in Marco and gave him the same clothes as the day before. They went to school, where they took classes normally, very similar to the day before, no one seemed curious about  _Maria_ anymore . Finally, lunch came and Jackie Lynn Thomas went to the table where Marco, Star, Ferguson and Alfonzo were at, the two boys talking about some new video game, Star trying to make figures with her lunch, and Marco thinking about the different possibilities of how the date could go wrong. 

Jackie sat next to Marco and started to talk to him, what forced him out of his depressing thoughts, "Hey, Maria. Remember we were planing to go to the mall?" ' _I totally forgot about it' "Yeah..."_ replied Marco. "Well, we are going to go tomorrow after school, okay?" "Yeah..." "Alright, see you later." Was all the blond said before leaving the table to go back with her friends, leaving Marco to worry, not only about his date with Tom, but also about going out with the girls.

They finished lunch, attended to some other classes, and finally returned home. Marco went to his room and sat on his bed, he stared at the skull mirror for some minutes and they went to his closet and opened it. It was filled with red hoodies and pants, the most noticeable thing was the dress he had wore during the ball. The fringed dress was hanging in front of him, and for the first time, Marco really appreciated it. It was a beautiful dress, black with vivid red fringes. It was a off-the-shoulder dress, a fringe started on the sleeves, covering partially the chest and five more red fringes covered the skirt, the first of them starting in the waist and the last of them ending at ankle length, high enough for the shoes to be seen, silky, black fabric was visible under the fringes and on the chest. 

While Marco was examining the dress, Star came into the room and,after seeing Marco, she smiled and walked to him. " Are you planing to wear a dress tonight?", she asked. Marco turned around, startled, feeling as if he had been caught doing something wrong. "Uh?" Star sighed dramatically. "You´re not seriously thinking about going to a date with those clothes, are you?" Marco glanced down at his clothes, wondering what was wrong with them. The girl noticed that and shook her head disapprovingly. "Marco, Tom is going to take you out in a date, ok?, girls are supposed to look as prettier as they can during dates, and let me tell you that a hoodie and pants are not the best option for that." 

The boy suddenly understood, but did´t like the idea. "But, I´m going to the date only to tell him the truth, I don´t need to dress up like for a real date, and, I´M NOT A GIRL.", he said.

"Could you at least try?" She asked with puppy eyes. Marco stared at her and ,after some seconds, he looked away and sighed. "Fine. But I´m not doing it for Tom." "Of course you are not." She replied, trying not to smile.

"Then, what are you planning to wear?" Star asked. 

"No idea." And it was true, Marco had no idea about what he was supposed to wear.

"Mmmmm... Let me think..." Star narrowed her eyes in concentration and then glanced at the dress in the closet and smiled. "I know! A dress!" "A dress." Said Marco, not very excited about the idea. The girl continued without paying attention to him." A short dress, yes, with short sleeves, no, a one-shoulder dress, pink... no, red!" And with that,she took out her wand and pointed at Marco. A purple cloud surrounded him and dispersed to reveal him with a dress. Like Star had said before, it was an informal, one-shoulder dress, dark red made in a fresh, silky fabric. The dress had no ornaments and the skirt ended ten centimeters above the knee.

Marco inspected that dress. "Isn´t it a little too short?", he asked Star, who was also examining the dress. "Nah, it´s okay.", she answered and then glanced at Marco´s head. "You can´t go with that ponytail. Let your hair free!" she said and then pointed her wand at Marco, and the ponytail changed to the same hairstyle he had the night of the ball, his long auburn hair fell free down his back. "Good." said the girl after looking at his hair. "Now the shoes." More magic and another cloud and Marco was wearing black sandals with one-centimeter heels. " And earrings!" tiny, black earrings appeared on Marco´s hears.

The boy blinked, startled at how many clouds of magic Star had made appear around him. When his sight cleared, he saw the girl staring at him with wide eyes. "I can´t believe I did it! I think I´m learning to control this wand.", she said. "Wait. You were experimenting with me?" "Errr... Of course not!" ' _obviously she was'_ thought Marco, but let her be because she had done a great job with her magic.

"Now you´re ready for your date. What time is it?" Marco glanced at his alarm clock. "Five thirty." "Good! Just in time! Now rest and don´t mess up your dress." Said the girl before leaving the room to play with her puppies.

Marco grabbed a book he had been reading and started reading it while resting on his bed, to try to ease his nerves, why was he so nervous about going out in a date with Tom? It was his first day ever , but it was´t a real date after all,and, Tom was a boy, so why was he nervous then? Then, Marco focussed on his reading and soon forgot about his current problems. While reading, he did´t notice that half an hour had passed by and was´t prepared to see a floating carriage and a winged, red demon appear in the window next to his bed. At first he did´t saw the vehicle, but after a couple seconds, he looked away from the book and saw the big face of the red demon right in front of him. He screamed and fell out of the bed.

At hearing her friend scream, Star came rushing into the bedroom and saw Marco in the floor, rubbing his shoulder and the carriage in the window. "Go to the balcony. We´ll see you there." She told the demon, who nodded and flew to the balcony in Star´s room. Then she helped Marco up. "Why did you scream like that? I thought Ludo was here or some other monster!" "They surprised me..." Marco replied, embarrassed by the scene he had caused. " Anyway. Let´s go to my bedroom, Tom is waiting you there." She said, walking to the door. Then she turned around to face Marco." And take the glamour off, you don´t need to use it with Tom." 

Marco closed his eyes and concentrated, a couple seconds after that, the glamour lifted to reveal his pitch black wings folded on his back, his black sclera and bright red pupils and his sharp, black nails. "Let´s go." Said Star and they walked to her bedroom, where Tom, who was wearing the same black suit he had used when he invited Star to the Blood Moon Ball, was waiting for them.

His eyes widened and he smirked. "Let´s go now, you owe me a lot of explanations." And after hearing the greeting, Marco could´t help but reply, "Nice to see you too." mockingly. That only made Tom grin. "So, after all you are not that shy." Marco did´t answer and just went into the carriage.

Tom stayed out to talk with Star. "Why is she angry?" "She is not angry, just nervous." She replied, and Tom nodded, relieved that his date was not angry at him. "Ok, Starship, see you later." "Good luck." replied Star.

And with that, Tom went into the carriage and sat next to  __ _Maria_ , and the vehicle descended into the Underworld.

 


	6. The Date (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, part one of Tom's and Marco's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos!

They stayed in silence for five uncomfortable minutes, until Tom decided to speak. “I was planning on going to a night club after walking around the Underworld, have you ever been to the Lava Falls?” He said, trying to break the silence inside the carriage. “They are beautiful and-” He was disrupted by Marco. “Look, Tom, I only came to this date to give you an explanation. I’m not who you think I am, and the sooner you realize it, the better. I am-” But before he could reveal his true identity, he was also disrupted when the demon put a finger on his lips, silently telling him to shut up. Marco was so surprised by the gesture, he did as the demon silently asked.

When Tom finally spoke, his tone was serious. “I know of a place where you can tell me everything, we will go there at the end of the night. Can you wait until then?” Tom moved his hand, breaking physical contact with _Maria_. They were staring into each other’s eyes.

Marco wanted to just tell Tom everything before the problem got bigger. Who knew what could happen in the date? But Marco stopped himself from talking when he looked at Tom’s scarlet eyes. There was something in them that asked him not to, that asked him to give a demon an opportunity. _An opportunity for what?_

Marco sighed, knowing he would probably regret his decision later. “It will only be a couple hours, right?”

Tom smiled. A genuine smile filled with happiness that Marco couldn’t help but return, which only made Tom’s smile to grow wider. The gesture was devoid of the ill intent you would expect to find in a demon, and Marco couldn’t help but think that Tom seemed like a good guy. Was that how he smiled at Star all the time? Because Marco couldn’t understand how she didn’t fall in… _Wait, what am I thinking? He’s a boy! He’s a demon! He’s Star’s ex! I don’t, I can’t…_

Marco was taken out of his internal struggle when Tom waved a hand in front of his face, no longer smiling. “Are you okay?” He asked, concern on his voice.

Marco felt embarrassed and angry at himself, how could he lose concentration so easy? Then, he remembered Tom’s question, but he didn’t know how to answer. He was pretty sure that his situation didn’t exactly qualify as being fine. He was confused, nervous, angry and full of doubts, and no one seemed to notice that. He acted like he was okay, like being turned into a girl was something normal to him, or like he didn’t care, but he was _scared_ of not being able to find a cure, and not even Star noticed how he felt, no one noticed how he felt. It was like if no one knew him well enough, and he felt alone, he felt that no one could understand him. Everything was _weird,_ and in one night his plans for the future had been reduced to ashes, he was _lost_. Instead of confessing all of that to Tom, he tried to make his voice sound as casual as possible and said. “I’m fine.”

Tom frowned, and Marco could tell he didn’t believe him. Luckily for Marco, before Tom could ask anything else, the carriage stopped moving and the door opened. Marco quickly stood up and tried to get out, but he didn’t remember that the carriage was a floating one, and didn’t expect it to be twenty or so centimeters above the ground, and when he stood out and didn’t find ground under him, he panicked and made a small girly yelp before falling on his butt. He had to stop a groan from escaping his lips to stop embarrassing himself in front of Tom. He stared at the dark stone ground in front of him, taking in the pain.

He heard Tom chuckle behind him and the sound of his shoes hitting the ground after hopping out of the carriage. A sound of wings moving, and wind came from behind him, making his long hair cover his face, not allowing him to see.

Then, silence. The carriage was gone. He was officially trapped in the Underworld with a demon with anger issues who was also his best friend’s ex and who liked him because he thought he was some mysterious demon girl, while he actually was a human boy.

Just a normal day in Marco Diaz’s life.

He heard footsteps and felt a presence next to him when Tom kneeled next to him. “Are you okay?”

His panic was replaced with anger, not at Tom but at himself. “You really need to stop asking me that.” He said angrily. _I’m acting like a tsundere_ , he thought. Tom didn’t seem to take his anger as directed to him. “Your mood changes a lot.” He commented, and Marco didn’t deny it. Lately, his emotions were more intense and changed a lot and it was more difficult to suppress or hide them. Was that how girls felt all the time? Or was that how demons felt all the time? Marco wouldn’t get his answer anytime soon.

His hair was covering his face so he didn’t see a hand coming towards him and was really surprised when Tom slowly put his hair back on its place. To his own surprise, Marco didn’t blush at the gesture, instead a weird feeling took over him. Something between nervousness and expectation. A sensation he had never experienced before, and he thought it wasn’t something bad.

He didn’t notice they were staring into each other’s eyes until Tom broke eye contact. Before Marco react or process what had just happened, Tom quickly stood up and professionally picked Marco up in a princess-like style, obtaining a yelp from _Maria_ who unconsciously wrapped _her_ arms around Tom’s shoulders, afraid of falling.

“Put me down!” He demanded, blushing like a tomato and then hating himself for doing so.

Tom ignored him and started walking, and despite himself, Marco hugged Tom’s shoulders tighter. He had never been carried like that, much less by a boy his age.

Marco started to take in his surroundings. They were in some kind of cave, the ceiling was really high and in general, the place was very similar to the cave outside the Blood Moon Ball’s salon. The only source of light was a redish light that came from the direction Tom was walking to. It could only illuminate a small part of the huge cave and it was impossible to tell how big it actually was, because of the sides and the back being covered in pitch black shadows. Everything was made of the same dark brownish stone and the only detail Marco could see was that the light came from behind an arc of rock in the wall in front of them, that looked like an entrance to another cave.

They stayed in silence until they reached the stone arc. Marco was blinded for a moment, his eyes adapted to the faint light of the previous cave. Tom kept walking while Marco blinked, trying to adapt to the bright light.

Tom stopped and carefully put _Maria_ in the ground helping her to stabilize until she could stand by _herself._

Marco’s butt hurt but not too bad, so he decided not to mention it. He waited until he could stand still and opened his eyes.

He gasped in awe. They were in a stone bridge that rose above a bright river of magma. The Lava Falls, three of them were in front of them, falling from a crack in the wall of the cave, which was at least three times higher than the one they were in before. The place was bright and _really_ hot, but that didn’t bother Marco and he didn’t stop to think about how he could stand the high temperature that a place filled with lava had.

Marco couldn’t help but think that he was contemplating the beauty of destruction. That quantity of lava could probably destroy at least half of the town he lived in, but he had to agree with Tom: The Lava Falls were beautiful.

Tom, who was at Marco’s right, walked to one of the sides of the bridge and looked down at the current, Marco did he same.

The current was different from a normal river, it was slower and heavier and the surface was more still, but Marco could tell it was moving by how yellow lines moved in the sea of dark orange.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Marco replied.

Suddenly, a skeleton fish came to the surface and went again into the lava, Marco spotted four more. He knew the only answer to them don’t being turned into ashes was magic.

“You’ve never been here before?” Asked Tom and Marco looked up from the river and to said demon and answered the first thing that came to his mind. “I didn’t grow up in the Underworld.”

“Oh.” Tom wasn’t expecting that. “Why do you live in the surface?”

Marco didn’t know how to answer. “Er…My parents…liked it better there.”

“Weird.”

Marco didn’t reply, he looked down into the river again and Tom did the same, they stayed in a comfortable silence.

Marco leaned down, towards the lava to look closer at the skeleton fish that came to the surface. One, that was at least twice in size compared to the other fish, jumped out of the river, startling Marco.

He lost his equilibrium and fell from the bridge. He yelped and moved his hands up and down in a desperate attempt of flying. He thought it was all over, that he was going to die calcinated in hell. Three seconds later he was still alive and in no pain.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was floating a couple feet above the river. A sound of wings moving, he wasn’t floating, he was flying!

His pitch black wings moved up and down, preventing him from falling to his death and making little waves in the surface of the lava.

“Cool.” He whispered, after all, his wings were of some use.

His wings felt like two extra arms, moving up and down, but didn’t get tired like arms did when moving them too much. He focused and made his wings take him higher and then flew backwards toward the bridge. He landed, looking at the floor and folded his wings.

Suddenly, a pair of arms hugged him and he tensed.

“I thought you were going to die! Don’t do that again!” Tom said, sounding upset and worried, he had been really afraid for Maria’s life.

Marco blushed and stayed still until Tom broke the hug, a somehow embarrassed expression on his face and a barely visible blush giving color to his purpleish skin. “I’m sorry, I just… I thought you were going to die.” Marco felt that weird feeling again at seeing Tom truly embarrassed for the first time, his blushing face looked kind of cute.

“ ‘S okay.” Marco whispered, loud enough for Tom to hear, still shaken by the previous events. “I have wings.” He avoided thinking about what would have happened if he hadn’t had wings.

“I guess you’re right. Let’s get out of here, I want to show you something else.” Marco nodded in agreement and Tom started to walk, the brown-haired boy followed. They crossed to the other side of the bridge, opposite to the side that connected to the cave they had arrived at, and walked past a stone sing with the words ‘Lava Falls’ carved on it, the carvings were filled with some kind of glowing yellow gems that made the letters shine. The gems were different from the ones he had seen on earth, probably they were only found in the Underworld.

They walked on a narrow path, carved in the dark ground, following the course of the river which flowed in a straight line for fourty or so meters before turning to the left and falling in a small waterfall down a not-too-deep cliff.

The two boys walked, following the course of the river until it turned to the left and instead followed the path they were in, which kept going on a straight line. When they reached the border of the cliff, they went down stairs carved in the stone walls of the cliff. At the bottom of the cliff, a beautiful landscape appeared in front of Marco.

The river kept going to the left until it fell from another cliff, deeper into the caves that made up the Underworld. A narrow stream separated from the main current a couple meters after a short waterfall and went to the right in a diagonal line, forming a small lake that became smaller by every second because of a tiny waterfall of boiling water falling into it, turning the magma into black obsidian. Two other bigger waterfalls surged from one of the walls that enclosed the cave, situated in front of the boys. The boiling water forming a lake the size of Marco’s house, next to the small lava lake.

Two fossilized trees stood at the sides of the lake, they were at least four times Marco’s height, gray leaves and stone-like trunks frozen forever in time. Some of their also fossilized roots surging out of the stone ground, creating spaces that could be used to sit and contemplate the lake.

Marco had no idea how the trees had grown up in a place like that in the first place, but he was too busy contemplating the strange landscape to voice the question. Vapor that surged from the boiling water gave a mystical appearance to the place.

“Thought you would like it.” Said Tom, standing next to the amused boy, who nodded and couldn’t stop himself from asking. “How did those trees grew?”

Tom stared at the lakes and stared speaking without looking at Marco. “No one really knows, they have been here, like, forever. Some say they grew with magic or that someone put them here. They are the only real trees that exist naturally in the Underworld, the rest are either in greenhouses or gardens.” He explained.

“You mean there are no other plants?”

“Some algae, like at the bottom of this lake. The others are not actually plants, rock and gemstone formations that somehow grew up to look like trees and flowers or plant-like demons.”

Marco nodded and they stayed in silence for a minute. “So… You like it?” Tom asked.

“Yeah.”

Tom sighed. “Good. This is like, the Underworld version of the Niagara Falls, not as impressive, but...”

Marco disrupted him. “It´s beautiful, Tom.” He stated, and Tom stopped his rambling and walked to the bank of the lake and kneeled. Marco thought, worried, that if he fell he would die, drowned, in boiling water, not exactly a quick and painless death. Even in a dater he was still acting like the safe kid.

He walked next to Tom and kneeled next to him, nervous. “This temperature would kill us.” He warned and Tom turned to look at him, a surprised look on his face. “Are you kidding me?” Marco stared at him in confusion. Tom sighed and smirked. “Sometimes I wonder if you are actually a demon.” Marco gulped, had he discovered what he really was?, but the demon didn’t seem altered. “Demons can survive in high temperatures. A human wouldn´t be able to survive here. Lave is way too hot, but this water is still liquid so it’s that hot after all.” Tom introduced his hand in the water and Marco gasped, expecting Tom to yelp and take out an injured hand, but nothing happened. Tom took out his hand and showed him a perfectly healthy hand. Marco looked at Tom like if he had grown a second head, Tom chuckled at _Maria´s_ expression and smiled evilly. He put both hands into the water and splashed Marco with it.

He let out a very girly yelp and tried to cover himself with his hands, with surprise and a little fear.

Tom laughed.

Tom laughed loudly, finding Marco’s reaction incredibly funny. The brown-hired boy blushed in embarrassment and looked down at his dress, noticing for the first time that it was a little dirty and was slightly torn on the sides, probably also on the back, recently added water drops creaed dark spots on the silky fabric.

Marco glared at Tom, who was still laughing, until he stopped and whipped a tear from the corner of his eye. “If it wasn’t for the wings I would mistake you for a human!”

Marco glared again before glancing at the misty surroundings. He noticed dots in the stone wall and when he focused on them, he saw they were gemstones. Lots of them: sapphires, rubies, peridots, amethysts, jaspers, lapislazulis, malachites, aventurines, quartzs, diamonds, emeralds, opals and other gems Marco couldn’t identify. (Steven Universe : ) )

Tom noticed he was glancing at them. “They have been there for a long, long time, just like the trees. Obviously, someone put them here.”

“Why doesn’t anyone steal them?” Tom seemed unsurprised by the question, “This place it’s like a sanctuary, there’s a silent agreement to conserve it between all demons and, anyway, demons don’t really like gems. The Underworld is like a huge mine, you find gems everywhere.”

Marco found it weird to learn things about the Underworld like that, it felt like he wasn’t supposed to know them. He glanced at Tom and again at the lake, everything felt like he wasn’t supposed to experience it.

The demon took him out of his thoughts when he started pulling out blazer and the bottoms of his shirt.

“What-What are you doing?” Marco couldn’t stop thinking that he sounded like an alarmed girl. Tom looked at him with an expression that said ‘duh’. “I’m not going to swim with my shirt on.”He stated.

“We are going to swim? But I don’t even have a swimsuit!” He didn’t want to swim with Tom… He wasn’t _prepared_!

Tom rolled his eyes and shocked his head in amusement. “I guess you’re right.” He stared to put his clothes back on.

Marco tried to change the topic, the thought of swimming with a half-naked Tom sending the weird feeling through his body, making him nervous. “Weren’t we going to go to a night club?”

Tom stood up, fully dressed, and extended a hand to help _Maria_ up. “Yeah…” Marco took his hand and Tom pulled him up, the demon took out scissors similar to Star’s from the pockets of his pants and cut open the air in front of him, creating a portal.

He was still holding Marco’s hand, so he dragged him with him when he went in. A couple seconds later, they stood in a familiar colorful floor made up of squares that changed colors. A dance floor. Marco looked around the place where he had already been, and not in the best situation. Purpleish clouds surrounded them and numerous teens from various dimensions danced or conversed in comfortable sofas near the borders of the cloud the dance floor was in. Music sounded in the background provided by robot DJs. Marco´s eyes focused on the photoshop cabin where Ponyhead had threatened him.

They were in the dance cloud.

Tom was still grabbing his hand as he stood in front of him, smiling. He kissed Marco’s hand softly, making him blush, and looked up at him again.

“Do you want to dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope I did a good job here. First time I’ve written about a date. I also hope I did a god job describing the Lava Falls. My laptop got a virus and that’s what I haven’t updated for more than a week, sorry.  
> Anyway, please tell me what you think about this chapter. Also, I will be starting another SVTFOE fanfic in a few days, it will be about monster arm’s return, so maybe you would like to read it. Also, if there’s any Gravity Falls or Steven Universe fans, I started two fics for those fandoms: One about Bill possessing Mabel and forcing Dipper to what he orders him (or he would have to see his sister die) and one about Peridot and Steven fusing, I hope some of you read them.  
> And please review!


	7. The Date (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened at the Bounce Lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this chapter, I want to tell you two things,  
> 1\. Yay! This story reached 1000 hits (Well, technically 1400) and 100 kudos. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and read this!  
> 2.I'm sorry I haven't updated in more than two weeks, been busy with school work, I promise I will update the next chapter sooner.

_Tom was still grabbing his hand as he stood in front of him, smiling. He kissed Marco’s hand softly, making him blush, and looked up at him again._

_“Do you want to dance?”_

Marco didn’t know what to say. Did he want to dance? But before he could reply, Tom pulled him towards the dance floor. The demon’s hand was surprisingly soft, Marco noticed as said demon guided him, pulling softly but firmly.  
When they were in the center of the room, if you could call a cloud that, Tom grabbed his other hand and glanced at the robot DJs, who were looking at them, and nodded. Suddenly, the music changed to a slow one, similar to a waltz.

Marco stared at Tom curiously, wondering how he was able to change the music of a public place like the Bounce Lounge so easily.  
Like if reading his mind, Tom spoke. “I got some influences, after all, I’m one of the princes of the the Underworld.” He said it like if he was talking about his father working as a teacher or doctor.

Marco had always known that Tom had something to do with the royalty, if he wasn’t it would be very unlikely for him to be friends with the princess of Mewni. But, he hadn’t seriously considered the idea of him, a simple human (at least formerly) , being in a date with a prince of hell.  
Sure, he lived in the same house as the princess of Mewni and spent most of the day with her, but Star wasn’t the best example of a princess, she wore normal clothes, went to school as everyone, lived in a normal house, acted as a normal (well, she was somehow weird but…) person, didn’t act elegant and didn’t care, almost at all, about rules and much less formalities. But Tom was different. He went around in carriages, went to balls, and wore suits.   
_I can’t believe I’m worrying more about Tom being a prince that about him being a boy._

Then Marco noticed that he wan’t blushing or being nervous about Tom holding his hand or at him being about to dance with the demon.Something was wrong with him, it just wasn’t possible that in half an hour he had grown he had grown so used to Tom’s presence. It just wasn’t possible that he had accepted the fact that he was dating a guy so easily.  
 _I like girls, I like Jackie_ , Marco thought, but not with the same certainty he would have thought about it a couple days ago.

Then, Tom started to dance, moving slowly with the music, in the same way other couples had started to dance around them, not seeming bothered about Tom’s decision to change the music so drastically.

One, two, three… One, two, three… One, two, three… One two three…

It wasn’t the kind of music Marco knew how to dance, but he wasn’t bad at it, and he doubted someone could be bad at it if they were dancing with Tom, he was great at it. He looked like a fish in the water, he was in his element.  
If Marco had any doubts about Tom being a prince, they banished at that moment. The way Tom was dancing, moving gracefully with the rhythm, was not something you would find in a normal person.

As they moved around the dance floor, avoiding couples that were not as good as them at dancing with that kind of music, Tom spoke again. “ I have a brother and a sister, I’m the second in the line for the throne, but I don’t really care, my brother is always studying and following our father around to learn how to be a good king, but I know he will be, he just doesn’t realize it yet. My sister is the definition of a demon, not that that is considered something wrong in the Underworld but…” He left the sentence hanging for a couple seconds before continuing. “There’s also my uncle who helps my father with, you know, interdimentional political relations, and my cousin, he is really cool, he knows lots of weird stuff about magic, technology, fighting and, well, almost everything.”

Marco didn’t know how to feel about what Tom had just told him, he didn’t know what he should reply, Tom was telling him about his personal life, and he just kept lying to him, going along with the date, giving him hope… He was a coward. He felt so guilty.  
What Tom asked next only made him feel worse. “And what about you?”

They danced past a couple who had just stumbled and were in the ground, laughing. The fraction of second Marco glanced at them made him lose concentration, and that added to his insecurity and nervousness, made him stumble with his very own foot.

Of course, Tom was still holding his hands, and saved Marco from public humiliation when he gratefully grabbed him by the hip and made it seem as a prepared final pose. Marco’s was being held by Tom’s arms, one on the boy’s hip and the other one on his back. Marco’s arms were around the demon’s shoulders. Their faces millimeters away from each other’s, their lips almost touching. So close.

Marco gulped, unable to take his eyes from Tom’s scarlet ones or to move at all. They stayed frozen like that for a couple more seconds that for Marco seemed eternal. Then they heard clapping around them. “They do know how to dance!” A feminine voice yelled.   
Startled by the noise, Marco gasped, and that small movement he did with his lips when doing said action was enough to break the small distance between their lips. They touched briefly, not enough for the action to be called a kiss, before Marco pulled back, blushing like a tomato, Tom was also blushing, but his surprise expression changed to a smirk.  
“Is she your new girlfriend, Tom?” Someone in the crowd asked. That was what the still frozen couple needed to react. Quickly, Tom helped Maria to stand up.  
He looked around. A crowd was surrounding him, and Marco’s blush deepened at the thought of all that people watching them kiss, to his dread, he saw a very familiar pony head floating above the crowd and staring at him with narrowed eyes.

_This can’t be happening, what if she recognizes me?_ And Marco truly had no idea of what could happen, what would Pony Head do?

The crowd dispersed and went back to dance. As quickly as it had started, the classic music changed back to modern music and everyone kept dancing, the only person who was still staring at them was Star’s friend.

“Pony Head!” Greeted Tom and Marco started to sweat. “Tom!” The princess replied and floated to them. “So, you are still have a crush on my best friend?” She asked and Tom’s face went sightly red, he looked uncomfortable. “No, right now I’m in a date with Maria.” Pony Head looked at said girl, narrowing her eyes. “She is a friend of Star.”  
Pony head stared suspiciously at Marco for a couple second more before replying back. “I see.” Then she spoke to Marco. “Can I ask you something, in private?”

Marco gulped. “Sure…” Pony Head floated a couple meters away from Tom and Marco followed, the demon glanced at them curiously.

“What do you think you are doing? That’s Star’s ex!” She whispered. She knew who Marco was, but at least she didn’t said it in front of Tom, Marco didn’t know how to reply, because he wasn’t sure what was he thinking when he accepted to go in a date with Tom. Pony Head continued. “Isn’t Star your friend? You can’t go around dating her ex boyfriends, that’s just wrong! I though you were straight, I though you liked Star!” She whispered/yelled.  
 _I also though I was straight_ , Marco thought, he wasn’t sure anymore. He finally found his voice and replied back. “I don’t know, okay? This is really confusing! It’s Star’s fault, she turned me into a girl! Well, it was an accident, but she was the one that wanted me to come to this date!” He whispered, telling the princess some things he had been wanting to tell someone.  
Pony Head just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that’s probably what Star did, she likes to ship people. One day she got into serious trouble because of it.” She didn’t sound amused. “Well, then I guess I should let you two go on with your date. But I really think you should tell him you’re not a girl.” She said. Marco sighed. “I know.” Pony Head looked at him for a second before turning around. “See ya!” She said, and went to a group of girl’s Marco recognized as princess from St. Olga’s.

If Pony Head was the one advising him and telling him he was doing something wrong, then he must _really_ be doing something terribly wrong.

Marco turned around and walked back to where Tom was standing.  
“I think it is time for me to tell you who I-“ Once again, a finger softly touching his lips silenced him. “Not yet.” Was all Tom said, and before Marco could argue, he took out his interdimentional scissors, made a portal, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into it.

Marco blinked and found himself in a blue cave. Lines and lines of video game machines extended in all directions and square people played and ran from one machine to another. Marco had already visited the place but it was still impressive.  
Tom had taken him to the Amethyst Arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I believe that Tom is a prince of the Underworld because it makes a lot of sense. Also I will be adding OC in the next chapter, like Tom's family and friends.   
> I was planning to do two parts for the date but I think it will be longer than I expected, so there will be four parts.   
> I'm sorry if Pony Head was OOC I tried.   
> I'm also really happy that Zimirken in tumblr got inspired in this story to do a drawing for Fem!Demon! Marco, I really liked it.  
> Also thanks to everyone who commented and had been following this story.
> 
> P.D: Reviews make me write (and update) faster. :). Please review!


	8. The Date (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, final part of the date, Tom discovers Marco's identity.

They were slowly walking between the lines of video game machines, finally, they reached the video game Marco was looking for and he saw Tom smirk next to him. Lance Lance Revolution rose in front of them. So they played, and people gathered around them to see them play, because both boys were good at it and square people liked to see good players play. Their avatars fought until Tom won, he was really good at it, better than Pony Head. The crowd around them gathered dispersed and the square people went to play their own games.

Then, once again, Tom quickly grabbed Marco's hand before he could object. They were in the Scum Bucket and they were standing between the crowd of the concert, different creatures sang and jumped around them. Marco had never been there, he was amused, he never thought he would go to a place underwater, it was really cool, he could see fish swimming at the other side of the transparent walls.

But Marco wanted to get over with it and tell Tom the truth. Yes, he was having fun, it was like the perfect date you would only find in movies, and he had to admit that in other circumstances Tom would have been the perfect boyfriend. So to end it all, he grabbed Tom´s hand, catching his attention, and yelled so he could hear him above the loud music. "I really need to tell you something, Tom. Please." He said.

Tom sighed and nodded, the moment had finally come and Marco could tell Tom was not very excited about it. Without speaking, the demon took out his scissors and created another portal.

They jumped in and Marco found himself in the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

The sky was in shades of purple and pink, with huge, soft-looking white clouds that looked like cotton. The air was warm, it was the perfect temperature. They were standing in a cloud, there were trees on the borders of it, their fruits were jewels and their flowers were made of crystals, they reflected the red-ish like of the sunset. The cloud they were at looked like a restaurant. There were chairs and tables around it and couples dinning there or simply eating milkshakes. The place was peaceful and the only sound was the wind moving the jewels in the trees and the soft laughs of the couples in the tables. Marco saw a being like looked very similar to Glossaryck but had a human size. It had purple skin and a white beard, the jewel on it's head was green. He was flying in the in the sky, using a magic carpet.

It was amazing in a way Marco couldn't quite describe.

A girl walked to them. She had long red hair that reached her hips, her skin was baby blue and her eyes pink, she was wearing some kind of uniform, she was a waitress. She was holding a notebook and a pencil on her hands. She asked something in a language he didn't recognize. 

"Sorry, we speak english." Tom simply said, and she blushed in a darker shade of blue, she was embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm new at this. So, what would you like to order?"

"A magic carpet for half an hour and two special milkshakes." Tom answered and he gave her two pure gold coins, the girl nodded and wrote on her notebook before tuning around and disappearing at the furthest border of the cloud. A couple seconds later she appeared again, holding two milkshakes on her hands and followed by a flying carpet that seemed to have a life of it's own, like  horse.

She handed Tom and Marco a milkshake and then walked away without saying anything else, the carpet stayed. Marco was confused but Tom didn't seem surprised by it.

The carpet landed in front of them and Tom stepped on it, Marco did the same not really knowing what he was supposed to do. Tom sat down and so did he. As soon as they did so, the carpet rose into the air and flew into the sky, leaving the restaurant cloud behind. 

Marco looked down at his milkshake, it was pink and smelled like strawberries. He drank a bit of it. I taste delicious! I was different from everything he had ever tasted before, probably some fruit from that weird dimension they were in, but it was delicious! Marco finished drinking it and he saw that Tom did the same. The glasses they were holding turned into dust that flew away with the wind. Marco gasped but Tom didn't react as if it was something normal.

"Sooooo...... Where are we?" Asked Marco, trying to break the silence.

Tom turned around to look at him, his silhouette was dark, the sunset shining behind him, the sky darker by every second, Marco wondered how night would be in that weird but beautiful dimension.

"We are in the Djinn dimension, it's where genius live, only a small percent of them are trapped in lamps, most are free and live here, it's a beautiful planet, why don't you look down?"

Slowly, and fearfully, Marco glanced at one of the borders of the carpet, he couldn't see the landscape bellow very well, he would need to go near the border and look down if he wanted to see it clearly, the carpet flew slowly but he could still fall. You know how paranoid with safety Marco is. But he wanted to see the landscape, somehow he knew it would be beautiful. slowly, he moved to the right and glanced down, the first thing he noticed is that they were very, very high in the air. He thought they would fall, but then, a hand grabbed his own and he knew he wouldn't fall, he didn't need to turn around to knew who was holding him. During the date he had grown so used to Tom's presence that it was almost scary, he felt that if Tom was there he didn't need to fear, that Tom would protect him, that he was safe. He didn't like that feeling, something had to be very wrong with him.

He looked down again, and this time he could appreciate the stunning landscape. There were farms with animals that resembled cows, horses and chicken but in different colors, horns and incrusted jewels, green grass and crops extended to the east, they were flying to the west, towards the red sun. Then the landscape changed and he saw a forest, tall trees with pearl white trunks and red, orange, green, purple and blue leaves, it looked like a rainbow.

"It's the Rainbow Forest." Said Tom, who moved next to Marco, he was staring down too, still holding his hand. Marco glanced at Tom, his salmon hair looked red in the sunset light.

The carpet started moving to the north and both boys looked at that direction. There rose a huge tree, it was at least as big as the Empire State Building, maybe even more.

It was the same pearly white as the other trees, with golden leaves that reflected the light. As they got nearer to it Marco could see a big door in the middle of the trunk, it was gray and had weird carvings, it could be made of stone or wood, Marco couldn't tell.

"It's the castle of queen Rhise." She's the ruler of this dimension, that tree is the castle and the energy source of all this dimension, it's roots go all over and down the planet." Tom said, and Marco noticed white roots on the landscape below them, he couldn't believe a tree could be that huge.

Tom moved to the center of the carpet, still holding his hand and grabbed his other hand as well, he turned around to face the castle, giving his back to Marco, then, to the boy's surprise, the demon put Marco's arms around his own hips like a hug. Marco blushed. "What?" He said, but didn't dare to try and pull his arms away. "Don't let go of me or you'll fall." Was all Tom said. And before Marco could ask anything else, they reached the tree, and the carpet went from a very slow speed to a incredibly fast one. I flew between the branches and between the gold leaves. Marco gasped and hugged Tom, scared. The carpet kept flying faster and Marco was really scare and just wanted it to stop once and for all. Then he heard Tom laughed, a happy caught, one he hadn't heard before, and it was  _beautiful_ , Tom kept laughing, making a sound that sent shivers up Marco's spine, he just loved that sound and he didn't want Tom to stop laughing, he wanted Tom to laugh like that all the time and be happy.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

Then he also laughed, and he wasn't scared anymore even if the carpet went faster, golden leaves got stuck on his long hair, but he didn't care, he laughed because he was having a lot of fun, it was an amazing experience. The wind on his face, the demon's laugh, the shiny golden leaves, the pink sky, the cotton clouds and the sunset, it was just perfect. He was making that girly laugh that his recent  _condition_ caused him to make, but he didn't care because nothing was going to ruin that moment.

At last, the carpet slowed down and landed on the highest branch that rose above the golden leaves, allowing them to enjoy the sunset. (In that dimension the sunset lasts like two hours.) They laughed for a couple more minutes before they stopped. Both go them sighed almost at the same time and turned to look at the sunset.

The were staring at each other, Tom extended his hand and carefully removed five leaves from Marco's hair. He blushed at that. And Tom did too, something that was weird on him. The scene was perfect, it was like a movie or a book, and Marco couldn't believe he was living it. Tom smiled at him and he returned it, he felt so happy and relaxed.

That was the moment when Marco feared he was falling in love with Tom.

Then he remembered what he was supposed t tell Tom, what he  _had_ to tell Tom, he didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't keep lying to Tom, not when he smiled at him like that and had planned that incredible date for him, he couldn't be that selfish. He suddenly noticed he was holding Tom's hand, he didn't even remember holding it in the first place. He pulled his hand free, and Tom looked at him, confessed, and Marco felt so guilty and horrible for what he was about to do, because he knew that Tom had fallen in love, not with Marco Diaz, but with Maria, and he felt terrible because he knew that he was going to break his heart, he was going to tell him that all of that was a lie, that Maria never existed and that he was just a guy that had gone to the Blood Moon Ball and had ruined his date with Star.

He was a terrible person. How could he lie to Tom for so long?

"You're going to tell me, aren't you? That secret you think will make me hate you." The demon said in a somehow sorrowful voice. "Go ahead, just do it. I don't think it is as bad as you think."

_Oh, but it is._

So Marco took a deep breath and closed his eyes for five seconds before opening them and staring at Tom straight in the eyes. "I have been Star's friend for a long time, even before the Ball, I knew you were going with her, and I'm really, really sorry I ruined it. I I- I'm not a demon, I got accidentally turned into one by Star and I-" Marco took a deep breath again, Tom just stared at him in the eyes with a face that expressed no emotion. "I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, I got also turned into a girl by Star, and my name is Marco Diaz and I'm the boy who cut your right arm when you came at school for Star and I'm really sorry for that too, and for lying, and for giving you hope, and for agreeing to go in this date, and for going into the Ball without permission, because I don't think you would've liked to kiss me if you had known who I was and I now that you hate me now and I understand and you can go ahead and explode and attack me or something because I'm a terrible person and I lied to you and you have all the right to be angry, no, furious at me and-" Marco paused to breath. "I'm sorry." He finished still staring into Tom' eyes. It felt so good to just spill out the truth and end it all, but he was also so scared, not because he feared Tom attacking him, but because he feared that Tom would hate him, and he didn't know why.

Tom just stared at him, without blinking, his face emotionless, like if he couldn't quite comprehend the situation. Marco couldn't blame him. 

Then the demon sighed,closing his eyes, but it didn't sound like if he was trying to hide his rage or like if he was sad. It was the kind of sigh you do when you find something amusing or funny. Without opening his eyes, he spoke. "You really think I care about that? I mean, you ruined my date with Star, but, anyway I was almost done with her rejecting me all the time. And I don't really care if you are a human  _or_ a boy, because I like you, Mari-Marco." Before Marco could process what he had just said, Tom kissed him softly in the lips and then broke the kiss, smiling.

Marco's eyes were wide, he didn't even consider that as a possible outcome. Tom liked  _him? Marco Diaz?_  It just didn't seem possible, but there he was, in the Djinn dimension, in the highest branch of a tree- castle, trying to find a way to reply to the words the demon ex of his best friend had told him. "I like you."

He didn't know how to answer, he wasn't sure if he liked Tom. He like Jackie Lynn Thomas, he had had a crush on her since they were on the kinder garden, all of that couldn't possibly change in a single date, could it? His heart told him otherwise.

And if Marco never imagined that he would be kissed boy a demon ( or a boy), he never, not even on his craziest dreams would he had imagined himself returning  _and_ starting another kiss.

He grabbed Tom byt eh back of the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward and he kissed  _Tom_ , and he returned it, and they kissed softly until the magic carpet they were sitting on, moved and flew away. Half an hour had passed.

Marco was blushing furiously and Tom was too. The looked at each other in the eyes for a second and then looked away, somehow embarrassed.

Marco gulped. "Well, I think it's time for you to take me home. I-er, have school tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." Said Tom, and took out his scissors, he created a portal. "You go alone, I need to return home too."

"Sure." Said Marco nervously, he couldn't believe he had taken the initiative to kiss Tom. "Er, bye, see you later?" The demon didn't answer, just when Marfo was about to go into the portal, Tom kissed him softly in the cheek. "I'll call you using the mirror." Tom said and he pushed Marco into the portal.

Marco found himself in the darkness of his room, his window was open and all the lights in the street were off. What time was it? Probably in the other dimensions time ran differently, it could been a.m or maybe he could have been gone for a whole day. there was a light coming from the hall, from Star's room. He walked to it. She was sleeping on her bed, her clothes still on as well as the lights, Marco realized she had been waiting g for him.

"Star." He whispered. I barely a second the girl was on her feet and with her wand pointing at him. Then she blinked slowly and seemed to recognize him, she yawned. "It's really late ,Marco, I have been waiting for you for hours!" She complained.

A gleam appeared in her eyes and she smiled. "Soooooo.... How did the date go? Did you kiss him?" She asked excited.

"I told him who I was..." Started Marco but Star interrupted him. She seemed upset. "Well, then I guess he now hates you." "Actually he kissed me after that and we are going into another date?" He said nervously.

Star stared at him, confusion on her face, the her eyes widened and she started jumping up and down. "Oh my goodness! You kissed! No way!" Marco put a finger over his own mouth to remind her that his parents were sleeping in the same house.

"Marco, as much as I would like to know how your date went-" she yawned and played on her bed." I think it will have to wait until tomorrow." She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Marco smirked and turned off the light. " 'Night, Star." He said, but he didn't wait for an answer, he knew she was sleeping.

Marco went to his room, and without changing clothes, played on his bed and tried to sleep. This time, he fell asleep rather quickly, and he dreamed with white tress, lava waterfalls and clouds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this would have four parts but, well..... Also, I miss your reviews! They somehow give me inspiration so please comment even if it's just something like this: :). Well hope this chapter wasn't that bad, next chapter will be about Marco going with Jackie to the mall.
> 
> The order of topics that will come after this are:  
> \- Marco goes to the mall with Jackie.  
> -Star finds a way to turn Marco back into a boy.  
> -They go to get the cure.  
> -Marco returns to the Underworld. (Not going to say the reason. This will be a veeeeeerrrrrryyyyyyy long chapter.)  
> \- The Ball.
> 
> And after that I don't know what else to write so give me ideas!


	9. Marco goes shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Marco, Jackie and Jannah go to the mall and but clothes. Also, Tom calls Marco through the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't updated this for weeks, been busy with school. Thanks to everyone who commented, again, I really appreciate when you do so.   
> Here goes the chapter!!!

The next day, Marco woke up, got dressed, had breakfast ( apparently his parents didn't notice that he was out for a very long time) and went to school. They, Star and him, were walking down the street towards Echo Creek Academy when she finally asked about the previous night. 

"Soooo.... What did you do? Where did you go?" The girl asked excitedly. Marco found himself wanting to tell her about the date, after all, it had been an amazing date. "Well, first we went to the Lava Falls and-" HE stopped himself when he remembered the moment when he fell to the floor, Star did´t need to know about that. Luckily, she interrupted him. "The Lava Falls?! I have always wanted to go there! But I can't, I would get roasted alive." "Yeah, and then we went to a lake with two fossilized trees and jewels and..." By the time they arrived to the school, Marco had toldStar a summary of the date, excluding the most personal moments and just telling her about the places they visited.

Marco went to his locker and to class, when he arrived to the classroom he saw Jannah and Jackie talking excitedly about something, seeing the blond girl made him nervous and somewhat confused. He had kissed Tom and he was pretty sure that he felt something for the demon, maybe even love, but it was still somewhat weird to see the girl he had had a crush on for years, he somehow still liked her in a way different to being friends. Seeing Jackie made his already confused feeling be even more confused. If that was possible.

So, trying to ignore the girls, he went to his desk next to the window and sat there trying to organize his things, something he usually liked to do, right then it just seemed boring. His demon wings, to which he had already grown used to, felt uncomfortable folded behind his back and pressed on the back of the chair, the surface was just too hard for the soft membrane of his members. He shifted on his seat uncomfortable not only with his currently invisible wings but also with his current state at the school as Maria.

Suddenly, someone slammed a hand on his desk and he looked up in surprise, it was Jannah, and behind her was Jackie Lynn Thomas, the main reason of Marco's doubts. "Sooo, Maria, are you ready for this afternoon?" Marco had to contain himself from face palming,  _how could I forget about this?_ "Yeah, we are going to the mall, right?" He replied, trying to sound natural and to show a natural smile. Jackie didn't seem to notice anything wrong but Jannah narrowed her eyes at him for a coupe seconds and opened them suddenly, wide-eyed. She didn't say anything and just stared with wide eyes at Marco, looking him up and down. 

_No, no, no, no. She doesn't know who I am, it must be something else._ Ignorant to the growing tension between the other two  _girls_ , Jackie kept speaking "It will be just Jannah, you and me, the other girls cancelled because of some homework they haven't finish." Marco palled.  _Homework? what homework?_ He had been so focused on Tom since the ball that he had forgotten about school. "What homework?" He asked and then noticed he had said it out loud, it was Jannah who answered. "Oh, you know, the writing production for Spanish." Marco sighed relieved, it was Spanish, he was good at Spanish, the best student in class. "You haven't done it?" Jackie asked growing. "I'll just do it later." The boy replied, and then he noticed that he was talking with Jackie without acting like a total idiot. After all, there was someone else who made him nervous and act like an idiot and that someone had pink hair. 

Before the girls could said anything else, the teacher went into the classroom and the lesson started. Marco's thoughts went away from Tom and the mall for some hours. Lunch came and he stayed alone with Star while she asked him details about the Lava Falls and the Djinn dimension, which she had never visited. Th details weren't hard to tell, because Marco was good at noticing details and he had been specially focussed in details during the date, like which colors the jewels where, which colors the sky was int eh Djinn dimension, how where the rocks t the Lava Falls, how soft Tom's lips where... And that kind of stuff in which Star seemed to be very interested in (He didn't told her the last detail).

At last, school was over and Marco and Star were walking out of Echo Creek Academy when two girls on a skateboard stopped in front of them. "Maria, lets go to the Mall." Jannah said, and again  Marco's thoughts were focussed on the mall. "I need to go to my, I mean, Marco's house and get my money." He had some savings he could use to buy clothes, he didn't know how long he would be a girl and he didn't like having only one thing to wear, even if he usually wore the same outfit. Maybe being a girl was messing with his head. Or maybe the incident at St. Olga's was.

"Sure, let's go together." Marco, Star, Jannah and Jackie (she was on her skateboard) went to the Diaz's house. The girls asked random questions about his life in Los Angeles and he just made up answers. Jackie seemed convinced, but Jannah inspected him, like if she was searching for something. They arrived to the house and the girls waited in front of the door while Marco went to his room and Star followed.  He took out six hundred dollars in savings from a drawer on his nightstand and turned around to face the mewnian. "You don't want to come, Star?" He asked. "No, you need to hang out with other human people, and I'm not invited. I won't make the mistake you made. Even if it ended okay and with you and Tom being boyfriends." She stated simply. Marco went red. "We are not boyfriends!" Star glanced at him. "Are you sure?" "Not officially." He murmured softly, looking at the ground. He knew that Star had heard him when he saw a smirk appear on her face.  _When did this kind of conversations became something normal?_

Marco put the money on a wallet, and put it on a pocket on the back of his jeans. He checked that he was not still blushing on the bathroom mirror and said goodbye to Star before going out of the house. The girls were waiting on the sidewalk. He walked to them and they started the path towards the mall. 

Marco had never been a fan of going to the mall. Most of his wardrobe consisted of red hoddies and dark pants, some sweaters and his martial arts uniform. He didn't like go shopping and there was nothing else that could be done at the mall that interested him.  _Maybe this time it will be different, I' going to buy some very, very_ different _clothes._

Hiel they were walking, Jackie told him about some of the shops in the mall and what the sold. There was one that sold femenine underwear (Marco wasn't looking forward to going there), one that sold sportive clothes (Marco liked that shop a lot more), one that sold summer-like clothes (Jackie liked to go there), one that sold dark clothes (Jannah's favorite), one that sold shoes of all kinds, one that sold accessories, and some more. By the time they reached the building, Marco was well informed of what shops the girls usually went to in the town.

And that's when the  _fun_ started.

Fist they went to the shop with dark clothing. Marco didn't like the clothes they sold there, so he didn't try on anything on. Jannah bought a blue jean jacket and dark glasses; Jackie bought two dark bracelets that looked like snakes. After that they went to the sportive store and Marco tried one some sneakers, a blue t-shirt for running and black running shorts. The other girls didn't buy anything. Then they went to the accessories' store and they actually had fun helping each other choose hair bandanas, earrings, scarfs, handbags, bracelets and necklaces. Hannah bought a dark brown leather purse, black nail polish and a necklace with a golden chain and a pink crystal rose on it, not something Marco expected her to choose. Jackie bought a bracelet with oysters, seahorses and fake white pearls; and Marco, motivated by the other girls, decided to buy red earrings in the shape of stars, a bracelet with red and black pearls, dark glasses, a red, white and black hair bandanas and diadems and hair bands of the same colors.

They went to Jackie's favorite shop where she tried on lots of clothes and finally decided to buy jean shorts and a light green t-shirt. Hannah decided to buy a pink t-shirt, when Marco frowned at her color election, she said "Pink is actually my favorite color, I just don't like people knowing so." Marco also tried some things himself, after an hour, they had made a decision on what to buy, and Marco had chosen blue jean shorts, a simple white blouse, a brown jacket, a grey sleeveless blouse, blue jeans, and white converse that could be used by both boys and girls.

They didn't went into the shoes store, and to Marco's dread, went to the underwear shop. They walked around the store, the other two girls picked up items and examined them and talked to each other about them, Marco wasn't really paying attention, he just couldn't believe that he was there, it was really weird.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jackie, concerned. He hadn't noticed that he had spaced out. "No I just..." He didn't finish the sentence, how to explain his situation? "You don't know what to try on?" Hannah asked. "Er...."  _Not exactly._ But the words didn't come out of his mouth. The girls suddenly looked excited. "Well help you choose!" "Er... Okay?"

"So, Maria, what kind of bra do you like?" "..." Marco was out of words. Hannah kept talking. "The sexy type?" Hannah asked smirking, Marco instantly shook his head. "I think you would like sportive bras?" Jackie suggested. "Yeah, I guess so."

They walked to the sportive zone and the two girls  stared at Marco's chest to try and find out what size he was after he made up the excuse that sizes were different in Los Angeles, it made him uneasy. After sometime, they figured it out and he tried on a white bra, he kept his eyes closed while he tried it on, he felt like it was something he shouldn't see and that's why he kept his eyes shut. Hopefully, Star would find a cure and he would be able to drop the act and be Marco again, not Maria. The bra was his size so he bought three white sportive ones (not knowing what he would do with them after he was back to being a boy) and the three of them went to have a milkshake. Hannah chose strawberry ice-cream; Marco ,chocolate; and Jackie, vanilla. 

After that each of them went to their houses, all in different directions. Five minutes had passed by when someone grabbed Marco by the shoulder, he turned around and saw Jannah.

"You are Marco." She stated. And he couldn't bring himself to lie or made up some excuse, he simply nodded. "Does Jackie know?" "No." The dark haired girl replied back. "How? Why?" She asked. The boy sighed, it ws going to be a long tale, but she deserved the truth, and he knew he could trust that she wouldn't go around telling the whole school. "You promise you won't tell? This is supposed to be fixed soon." "I promise."

So Marco told Jannah the part about him being turned into a demon and a girl by Star and all about the glamour, he just skipped the details about Tom and him and ignored the date, he didn't want the girl teasing him about it later. 

Jannah didn't even seem surprised.

They reached Marco's house just as he finished the tale. She just said, "ok." And he just stared at her, not believing that she just had accepted the story that easily. "What?" "Nothing. How- How did you know it was me?" He just couldn't figure it out. She just smirked and answered, "I know a lot of things about you, Marco Diaz, enough things to know that it was you." He stared at her and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened and she blushed and turned around. "Don't worry , I won't tell anyone. Bye." She finished and started walking down the street. Marco frowned, everything got weirder by every second.

He carried his shopping bags to his room and left them next to his closet, he saw in that clock that it was 9:17, that meant that his parents were asleep. He changed into his pajamas and went to Star's room, the light were on.i

The girl sat on the floor, reading his magic book, Glossaric sat next to her eating chocolate pudding. "Star? Isn't it a bit late for you to be doing this?" 

She looked up at him, there were dark bags under her eyes and he wondered if she had been doing the same on the previous nights. "I'm just about to figure something out, I swear." She said and continued reading. Marco sighed, knowing there was no way he convinced her to go to sleep. "Good night, Star." " 'Night, Marco." She said and yawned. 

The boy left the room and turned off the lights. After some seconds, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he picked up the white interdimensional mirror from his nightstand. He got into bed and put the covers above his legs. He stared at the mirror wondering when the demon would call him for another date. Just as he thought that, the dark reflecting surface lit up showing Tom's face. "Marco?" He asked loudly. "Speak low, my parents are sleeping." "Oh, right, I was wondering if we could hang out tomorrow." A tiny voice inside of Marco screamed  _yes, yes!_   "Sure." "Alright, see you tomorrow then, bring normal clothes, the place we are going to is hot." "Ok."

Tom stared at him for a moment. "Okay, bye." "Bye." The surface became dark and reflecting again. Marco put the mirror back on the nightstand and pied his head on his green pillow. He felt happy and couldn't wait for the next day to come, even if he had to do some homework for Spanish for Monday.

Another long day came to an end.

Marco was sleeping very comfortably when someone started to shake him. "Marco! Marco! Wake up!" He opened his eyes a little and the sunlight blinded him for a moment, when he could see again, he saw Star standing next to him.

"Marco, I found a cure!"

Yep, his date with Tom was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got inspired after watching Friendenemies, it was such a perfect episode! So much Tomco! Also, I know that the Blood Moon Ball episode happened before they rescued Ponyhead from St. Olga's, but let's just imagine that this is just set after that episode and everything that comes after it hasn't happened, ok? Thanks. In this story Jannah has a crush for Marco and Jackie had a crush for Jannah.  
> Anyways, next chapter Star will find a way to turn Marco back into a boy, and as usual please review, it makes me update faster.


	10. Golden Leaves, Pony Hair and Mewnian Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quest to find the ingredients to turn Marco back into a boy.

After dropping the huge news, Star just went to her bed and fell asleep. Just like that. Marco wasn't even amused, and the girl deserved it after not sleeping for who knew how many days, searching for a cure. Star was snoring and Marco considered going back to sleep, but he knew that it was very unlikely that he would fall asleep after already waking up. So, he went to the bathroom and started to get ready for going to search for the cure Star had been talking about. The good thing was that it was Saturday and they wouldn't be skipping school, the bad thing was that they would probably be all the day out and that was less time for doing the essay for Spanish.

He went to his room and put on his usual clothes, he then "turned off" the glamour and unfolded his wings. He hadn't realized how uncomfortable it was to have them folded all day and how good it felt to have them moving freely. For a moment, he felt the temptation of jumping out the window to really test his wings. And he decided that maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all, besides, Star would probably sleep for hours and he didn't want to stay in his room, doing nothing.

He opened the window and inspected the street, searching for people that would probably freak out if they saw him flying. The street was empty. He jumped out and for a moment thought that he would hit the ground below and break a leg. His instincts kicked in and his wings spread out, the air made friction against them, making Marco feel something like a ticking sensation, and the next moment he was flying twenty meters above his house. It all had happened so quickly that he had to blink a couple times to focus, his wings were flapping almost by themselves, it was something like breathing, it was a reaction, you don't need to be thinking that you are breathing all the time to do it. The fresh wind hit softy his face as he ascended, the clouds were just a couple meters away. 

He reached them and was enveloped in them for a couple seconds, and he could only see white, the clouds were very cold. Then, the white "wall" came to an end and it was as if he had arrived to another world. It was a lot colder than it had been little time before and drops of water dripped from his clothes and hair. He was glad he had a hoodie. Breathing was just as easy as usual, but he knew that probably a human would be having problems with it.

He spent the next half an hour trying to do maneuvers with his wings, he was able to do some spins and learned how to brake.

He was really focussed in what he was doing, and he almost fell because of the fear that a voice produced suddenly. 

"Marco..." It said, and it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Marco stopped moving and glanced around, but there was no one there, maybe he just imagined it? Just when he was about to start moving again, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him from behind. Marco screwed like a little girl.

He hit the ground softly and looked around at his surroundings blindly, trying to figure out what kind of monster was going to devour him. Instead, he found Star standing behind him, looking mad.

"I searched for you everywhere! You know how hard it is to do a location spell and then make a portal appear in the middle of the sky?" At least he hadn't been kidnapped by a monster.

"Sorry, Star, I woke up early and you were asleep so I-"

"You thought it was a good idea to go away flying while we were supposed to be searching for the cure?" It was weird that Star was the one scolding Marco for doing something reckless. It showed how much things had changed.

"Actually, yes." She stared at him like if she couldn't believe him.

"What happened to you, Marco? You used to be such a dork, doing all your school assignments on time and being nervous around Jackie, but now you just disappear and hang out with people and leave all the work for me! You arrive at the middle of the night and don't even do your homework!" She was really upset, and marco realized that he had actually done all of those things. He hadn't even paid attention to Star when she had only been trying to help him, he had just ignored her to hang out with Jannah, Jackie and Tom, and he realized that he had been a terrible friend.

"I'm sorry, Star. I really mean it." She looked kind of surprised that he had accepted all the things he had done just like that. 

She blinked ad seemed to regain her composure. "So, first we need to get the ingredients." "Right" Marco nodded. "The first one is golden leaves. I think you know where we can get that." 

a picture of a huge white tree with parking golden leaves flashed in the boy's mind. "The Djinn Dimension." He stated. Star nodded and used her scissors to cut a portal in the air, Marco didn't realize that she had been holding them. Both of them stepped in and crossed to the genies's dimension.

They were in the same restaurant that Marco had visited the first time, Star looked around in amazement. "Wow... I've never been here, it's beautiful."

Before Marco could reply, the waitress walked to them, with her long red hair swinging behind her. "Oh! It's you! Didn't think I would see you here for a long time." She said to Marco, then she glanced at Star. "I see you brought a companion, would you like the arrangements for your date to be the same as last time?"

Star blushed sightly at what the girl was implying, Marco was out of words. The waitress seemed to understand her mistake and her pink eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I see you are just friends, it's just that most people come her on dates and-" She blushed blue and shook her head. "Sorry. So what would you like this time?"

Marco wasn't sure so he just ordered the first useful think that came to his mind. "Er, a carpet for half an hour?" The waitress wrote it down in her notebook. "That would be a golden coin."

_Right, you need money to buy things._ How could he forget? But before he could tell the waitress that he didn't have money and so wouldn't buy anything, Star handed the girl the coin.

The djinn walked away and this time, the carpet flew to them by it's own. Star stared at it with wide eyes. "That's so cool!We don't have any of this in Mewni!" She exclaimed as she sat in the carpet and Marco followed. Then, she whispered to herself but Marco could hear her. "I should ask for one on my birthday."

The carpet soared in the sky and both of them stayed in silence, admiring the landscape, for Marco, it was just as amazing as the first time he had seen it. After some time, Rhise's castle appeared in the distance and the carpet flew faster. The carpet flew between the branches and they extended their hands to catch the leaves, each had a hand full of them when Star took out her scissors and created a portal in the air just at the right height for the carpet not to go into it.

Because of the speed, they fell face-flat in a very colorful ground.

\----------------------------------------------------  >>><<<\---------------------------------------------------------

Marco had gone only three times to the Bounge Lounge but he already found it boring, it seemed that it was always the same, never changing. And it was a more boring sight when you knew you were not they to have fun.

A blue flying head floating above him confirmed his suppositions, the next ingredient had something to do with Ponyhead. "Star? You didn't tell me you were coming!"

Star stood up, and brushed inexistent dust from her dress. "yeah, I know, But I need a little favor." "Sure, girl." Marco was still lying in the ground, staring at the two girls. "I need some of your hair."

Pony head raised an eyebrow. "you know, I'm not even gonna ask why. Just don't cut too much, 'kay?" Five minutes later, Star had a hand full of golden leaves and the other one its pony hair, and Marco had managed to stand up and was holding the interdimentional scissors.

"Thanks, Ponyhead." Marco said. She rolled her eyes." Yeah, yeah, don't even mention it." She turned to Star, "Bye!" she said and went into the dancing crowd.

Marco glanced at Star and saw that she was suddenly very serious. "Open a portal to your house." She said drily, and he wondered why she seemed so upset all of sudden

Marco opened it and they went through and appeared in Star's room. They left the leaves and hair on her bed and she put all of them into a glass container that she put on he nightstand.

Without a word, she walked to her balcony and stared at the sky, unsure of what to do, Marco followed.

She sighted, and without turning to look at him, started to speak.

"The last ingredient is not so easy to get. It is real Mewnian tears, so I'll have to cry." That was why she seemed so serious. She sighted again. "There are some things I want to get off my chest and I just want you to listen." She didn't wait for an answer. "Two days ago, when you went in the date with Tom, I met Oscar. He was outside in his car, playing, and I saw him from the living room's window. I was very nervous but I managed to get enough courage to go to talk to him."

"So I sat next to him and he played me a song, and I was really happy because you know that I have a huge crush on him and that I love how he plays. When he finished, we started talking and he told me he was in a band, he had been in it for a year and I really had no idea. He told me all about it, it's members and most of their presentations, they have done twenty until now. Then, he told me about the members, a male singer and a drummer, and then he told me about the guitarist. A pretty girl called Lara. She was very good at playing and-" She bit her lips. "They had been in a relationship since the band stared, a year ago."

Marco stared at her friend with wide eyes, she seemed to be looking at nothing.

"And he told me they were really happy together and that they liked to go to concerts and watch movies at night and I felt really happy because he was happy. But then, I grew jealous of Lara. And I had to leave and do something else before I said something I would regret about later. So I went to my room and started to search for a cure again, jus wanting to distract my mind from hat had happened."

"Next day I went to school and when coming back home, I saw Oscar and a dark-haired girl going into a music shop. I have a crush on him, but it wasn't that big like for actually crying because he had a girlfriend. So I went to my room and cried, and felt stupid for doing that." Star's eyes started to get teary. "But I wasn't crying because of it, not really. It was because all of what was happening."

"You had become a different person. The more social and expressive version of you that I always wanted you to be. But you were leaving me behind, and I know it is selfish, but i can't help but think that you replaced me,. You got out so much, and seemed so happy, like you were actually living for the first time. And that was the side of life that I wanted you to see, the reckless and funny side of doing dangerous things and just going with the flow, but I wanted to be with you when that happened, so we could have fun together and I could show you some very amazing things in some very amazing dimensions." By that point, tears were sliding down her face.

"But you just went more far away every day, and I know that this sounds like I love you in a romantic way, but I just wanted you t be my best friend and continue doing all the things that we do, and that we would fight monsters and get in trouble. But, again, you just seemed so happy and I just couldn't take all of that away from you. And, maybe the lack of sleep was what made me snap this morning. Sorry, Marco." She was crying silently.

Marco just stared at her, wondering how she could hide all of that behind her cheerful grin. So she hugged her, and she gasped in surprise and hugged back. "Don't be sorry, I should have realized that you felt like this."

They broke the hug, she sniffed and went inside. She opened the container and let some tears fall inside, she closed it and turned to Marco who had followed her into the room.

"I can't promise we will be best friends forever, but I promise I will try to make it last as long a possible." He stated. Star smiled, "Works for me."

Marco bit his lip nervously, feeling really bad for what he was going to say. " I have another date today. I'm really, really, really sorry, Star."

She wiped her remaining tears and waved her hand as if it didn't mater. "Go. That I don't have a love life doesn't mean you shouldn't. I'll be okay, Marco, probably in some days I'll find another crush."

The boy hoped she would, she wanted to see her happy.

"Wait.What about the cure?" He said. Star face palmed. "I can't believe we went through all of this just to almost forget it." She took out her spell book and opened it in a page with some weird writing and a picture of a blue potion. She said some weird words, pointing with her wand to the container with the ingredients, and a pink cloud appeared around it, revealing a container filled with the blue potion. She handed it to Marco.

"Drink it."

He gulped and opened it, trying not to think that he was drinking Ponyhead's hair. Another pink cloud and a ticking sensation through his body, and a male demon Marco Diaz was standing in the place of Maria.

"Wait. what about the wings?" 

Star pressed her lips into thin line. "Yeah... About that, it is only for the demon part. I haven't find the other spell yet."

Marco thought that maybe having some cool powers and being able to go to the Underworld wan't that bad. "You know something? Take your time." He said a t last, and Satr looked surprised and then received. "Good, because I need to sleep right now. Good luck in your date." Then she jumped into her bed and instantly fell asleep.

"Ok..." Marco said out loud and went out of the room and to his own. A dead weight on his chest told him that he was still using the same clothes, so he went to change and put on his usual clothes , feeling himself again.

It turned out that his date with Tom wasn't ruined after all.

He sat on his bed and waited until the demon came through a red portal, wearing a torn relish T-shirt.

\------------------------------->>><<<\-------------------------------

Preview:

Next chapter: Tom's Friends

_Standing next to the boiling lake were four people. A girl with a bored expression, short black hair with pink flecks, and black cat hears at the top of her head; a one eyed demon with blue skin, brown hair, horn and a smile on his face; a normal blond girl with green eyes, who was looking Marco up and down; and a demon who looked a lot like Tom, with dark red hair and yellowish horns, a letter jacket, black sunglasses and a raised_ _eyebrow._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has three thousand hits and almost 200 kudos! Yay!  
> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos and please do it again!  
> Next chapter will be about Marco going to the Underworld and it will be ready for monday, sorry for not updating for some weeks.  
> Reviews make me come back.


	11. The Secrets of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco meets Tom's friends.

The first reaction he got from the demon was “Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Guess Star found a cure?” Tom asked, seeming less surprised about the change than he had expected. Which was also a relief because he didn’t want him to be so shocked about it that he might leave to get his thoughts in order or something and cancel the date. And there he was, overthinking again.  
“I drank it not so long ago, actually.”   
“I can’t say I don’t like the changes.” The demon commented with a sly smirk, and Marco could feel himself beginning to blush.  
“Can we go now?” Before something happened an somehow everything was ruined.  
“Yeah, sure. Want to go in the carriage or through a portal?”  
“We are going to the Underworld then?”  
“I want you to meet someone.” Marco prayed that that someone wasn’t Tom’s parents because he certainly wasn’t ready.  
“The carriage.”  
“You like to travel with style.”  
Marco bit his lip in nervousness, he was almost as nervous as he had been on their first date.  
Tom walked to him and hugged him, “don’t be nervous, nothing has changed.” he whispered on his ear. And those were the exact words he needed to hear. When the demon let go, he took a deep breath and nodded.  
The carriage came at Tom’s command and they went in, descending to hell in a comfortable silence. When it reached the bottom of the dimension, they stepped outside and Marco finally asked the words that had been bugging him for the whole trip. “Who are we going to meet.”  
Tom gave just gave him another smirk and replied, “You’ll see.”

They walked for a while, Marco following Tom. They went through a pitch black cave in which he grabbed Tom’s t-shirt for dear life, fearing the monsters in the shadows, and finally arrived to the place of their first date.  
‘Lave Falls’ the sing read.  
They walked down the cliffs. following the course of the river and reached the pond at the end.   
Standing next to the boiling lake were four people. A girl with a bored expression, short black hair with pink flecks, and black cat hears at the top of her head; a one eyed demon with blue skin, brown hair, horn and a smile on his face; a normal blond girl with green eyes, who was looking Marco up and down; and a demon who looked a lot like Tom, with dark red hair and yellowish horns, a letter jacket, black sunglasses and a raised  eyebrow.  
“ So this is him” The last demon said, and Marco felt he was very, very small.  
“Handsome enough.” The blond girl said.  
“I like you wings, dude.” Commented the the one eyed demon.  
“ Sup.” the girl with the cat ears said quietly.  
Tom rolled his eyes. “These are Nathan, Mia, Tim, and Jane” he said pointing at them in the order the had spoke.  
Marco was frozen in place, feeling as if the gazed of Tom’s friends were burning holes through him. “I’m Marco.” He managed to mutter.  
“Yeah, we know that. He didn’t stop talking about you last night.” Said Mia  
“Tom didn’t blush easily, but he did. “Hey!”  
“Well, I’m many things but not a liar.” The girl replied.   
Tom sighed tiredly and spoke, gesturing towards Mia “She’s always like that.”   
“I’m still here, you know? And just because I don’t have ears doesn’t mean I can’t hear you.” That’s when Marco noticed she literally didn’t have ears, at first it had looked as if her hair was covering them, but in the position she had moved, Marco could see the two appendages were missing.  
“It’s the only thing that she can’t hide.” Tom explained.  
“Hide?”  
“When she goes to the human world. Most people aren’t fond of gorgons.”   
The girl scoffed, “Stop talking about me as if I wasn’t here, Tom!”  
‘A gorgon.’ , Marco thought, he had read the greek myth about them, but the girl looked nothing like the descriptions and pictures of the ancient monsters, and her green eyes hadn’t turned him into stone when he glanced at them when looking for her ears.  
Mia rolled her eyes. “People always do that. Yeah, I don’t have wings and talons and snakes on my hair, and all that stuff. But I’m hiding them. I can choose who to petrify as well. Maybe the first three gorgons were like the myth says, but born gorgons, like me, aren’t.”  
“Sorry.” He apologized, looking at the ground. He hadn’t caused a god first impression, at least not in …, and he knew that if Tom had presented them to him was because they were very important for him.  
Mia laughed softly. “He’s not arrogant like you, Tom, I like him already.” She smiled at Marco, and he could see that her teeth, that had been pretty normal some seconds before, had sharpened.

“You two coming in or not?” Nathan asked. Marco noticed then that everyone was already wearing swimsuits, except Tom and himself; Mia was wearing a light blue one-part, Tim and Nathan brown and black respectively, and Jane a black two-parts.  
“Of course we are.” Tom answered for both of them.  
“Tom, I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”  
To looked puzzled for a moment. “Just go in your underwear.” He said as he started to undress, apparently, the demon hadn’t brought one either.  
Marco decided that he had already come that far, and that he might as well go through it. He took off his hoodie and pants, and left them folded with his shoes far away enough from the water so they wouldn’t get wet.

The water was boiling, but the five demons went in as if it was nothing. Maybe for them it wasn’t, and following that line of logic it wouldn’t be for him either. Marco stepped in the water hoping he wouldn’t get third degree burns.  
Surprisingly enough, the water was just warm, like a jacuzzi, and he remembered how in the last days the hot water on his shower had felt too cold.  
Tim splashed him and Jane and the next second they was a war. The war became even more of a war when Nathan ran to one of the backpacks and took out six water guns, he was still wearing his sunglasses. The guns were loaded and chaos, a good kind of it, followed.  
“ Not on the face!”  
Then there was the sound of someone coughing between laughs. He ended up teaming with Tim and Mia, and the game evolved to dry land. By the time if was over, he was panting.

“You got pretty good aim.” Nathan complimented him, apparently unfazed by all the physical activity.  
“Thanks.”  
They were sitting on the shore, their feet on the water. They were fully dressed except for their shoes.  
He felt a claw on his shoulder and he spun around. Behind him was a creature with white skin, or scales actually; sharp golden talons, one resting on his shoulder; blood wings spread behind it; wide green slated eyes; and light yellow snakes where it’s hair should have been.  
He couldn’t help the scream that escaped him.  
The next moment, the other five were on the floor laughing their heads off.  
“Can’t believe you fell for that, man!” Tim yelled.  
Mia was back to ‘normal’ and was drying tears from her eyes.  
“At first I didn’t believe Tom when he said you were actually a human, but no demon from the Underworld would scream like that.”   
The pounding of his heart was decreasing and was being replaced with a pink tone on his cheeks.  
When the demons finished laughing, they were all panting.  
“You are so funny Marco, I may steal your friend, Tom.” Mia joked.  
“He’s my boyfriend actually.” Tom replied dryly, glaring at the girl. The words sent a current through Marco and his mood improved suddenly.  
Everyone was silent.  
“Well, that explains a lot. Tom has never been so fond of someone.” Jane disrupted the silence.   
Mia’s face broke into a grin. “Ooooohhh…. Is someone jealous?” She teased and the next second, she was next to Marco with an arm resting on his shoulders. Her hair had been replaced by the snakes, and they were playing with his hair. “Nervous, scared perhaps?” Suddenly the girl didn’t sound like a girl,more like a woman with the voice of a girl, a woman who had lived through lots of things.  
And done some terrible ones.  
“Don’t. You. Dare.” Tom said thought clenched teeth. He couldn't tell if the pink haired demon was scared, but seeing Tom so angry scared him. Had he been playing and talking with the enemy all that time? Had Mia tricked him?  
The snakes kept playing with his hair and some moved to his ears and neck, touching and liking with tiny mouths and fangs. Fangs that who knew what kind of venom contained.  
“You know I’m above you, I’ll make you pay if you do it.”  
Jade had backed away and Marco saw her mouth and apology, turn into a black cat, and disappear; Tim did the same, adding a “see you later.” and walked away, of course, not as a cat. Nathan stayed besides Tom, clenching his fists with a dead serious expression on his face.  
But the situation hadn’t changed and the snakes were still dangerously close to his skin.  
“You think that would help you? If you are oh so above me, why don’t you come and show me how superior you are?”  
“You’ll hurt him.” Nathan stated.  
“We are not supposed to bond with weak humans, I’m pretty sure your father has already told you that.”   
“Don’t mention him.” Tom spat.  
“Afraid of what daddy might do, aren’t you? Mia mocked. “Afraid of what he would do with this human that entered his domains?”  
Tom was shaking and Nathan’s glare could almost be felt through his sunglasses.  
“Why?” Tom sounded desperate “I though we were-“ “What, friends? I was just waiting fro an opportunity to get back to you, after that process girlfriend of yours sent my sister to one of the prisons in her perfect kingdom.” If her sister was anything like her, Marco didn’t doubt she had a perfectly valid reason to be in prison.   
“But she is not dead.” Tom stated.  
“Who says people that see my gaze die?”  
Tom’s mouth opened in shock, his did too. If he was understanding well the conversation that was happening, his fate would be worse than death. She had said he was weak but he wasn’t, he hadn’t been since Star had turned his life upside down. He had to do something, and he knew he could.  
Mia smirked at Tom one last time before turning to Marco.  
“Now look into my eyes, Marco. Or I’ll make one of my little friend bite you.” She caught his chin on her hand and turned his face slowly, playing with her prey. Tom was trying to choose what to do, what risk to take.  
Marco close his eyes and pressed his eyelids as firmly as he could.  
“Now, I’ll give you three seconds to open those pretty eyes. 1…-“  
“Marco…don’t”   
“-two….”  
‘I’m. Not. Weak.”  
“Thr-“ He kicked her with his knee on the stomach, put a foot behind her leg so she tripped, and sat on top of her with a hand on her throat, retraining her. His nails, black and sharp, were probably hurting her, but he didn’t really care at the moment.  
She coughed, clawing at his hand, but he didn’t let go. She kick had nocked the air out of her.  
“Wow.” He heard behind him. “I knew you fought monsters with Star, but wow.”  
Beneath him, Mia had started to sob and small trails of blood were coming from under his nails.   
The adrenaline of the moment had passed and he didn’t feel the necessity to restrain her anymore. She looked helpless and desperate.   
‘Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster…’ he had read the quote in a book, and he feared he hadn’t been careful enough.

Mia, wight her blond hair once again, grabbed his hoodie as she sat down and sobbed on his chest. “I just miss her so much…” She whispered. And he wondered if that could had been him if he had lost Star to their enemies.  
He awkwardly hugged the girl back and she kept crying for some time. At last, she whispered “I’m sorry.” Pushed him with supernatural force and ran away before anyone could stop her.  
“That was intense.· Nathan commented.  
Tom was next to Marco in a second checking for wounds. “Good, you are okay. I- I was so scared.” He seemed truly and deeply relieved. “I can’t believe we let her go thought.”  
Marco didn’t comment, he accepted Tom’s help to stand up, and didn’t have it in him to ask were they were going.

  
A castle stood tall in front of them. They had reached it after walking for a while.  
Black gates opened as they walked towards the building.  
“Tom’s gonna report what happened to his father.” Nathan explained. “We’ll stay here, his father doesn’t have the best of tempers.”   
Marco nodded as he watched Tom walk through the huge door.  
“I’m glad you two are dating, he has been single for a while.”   
Marco nodded again, smiling shyly. Then, a thought occurred to him. “Why didn’t you leave?”  
Nathan seemed surprised by the question and took a moment to reply. “I’m his cousin, and there are good relations between my father and his, can’t say the same about most of the other kings.”   
He nodded again and they stayed in silence.  
Marco was tired and wanted to go home. He didn’t blame Tom for what had happened, at all, but that didn’t mean that he had enjoyed it either.  
“Just… Just don’t blame Tom for what happened.” Nathan broke the silence.

When Tom came out, they hadn’t moved. He looked shaken, as if something had happened in the time he was gone. But Marco didn’t want to push any answers, they were all pretty affected.  
Tom took out his scissors and opened a portal. “I’ll take him home now, see you later, Nathan.” His cousin nodded to him and then to Marco before walking away.  
They crossed the portal and ended up in his room. Star wasn’t there thankfully.  
Without the redish light of the Underword, he noticed that Tom’s eyes were teary, and he didn’t want to think about what kind of father Tom’s was to bring him to the verge of tears in a few minutes.  
It was his turn to hug Tom and the demon allowed himself a quiet sob after the show of affection. Marco wanted to go back to the castle and make Tom’s father pay. The only thing stopping him was that he didn’t know how.  
He broke the hug and stared at the demon in the eyes. “I don’t blame you.” and proceeded to give the demon a soft kiss.  
“Does.. does that mean you still want to…”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. I wish you hadn’t seen me like this.” He wiped the remaining tears and sniffed.  
“I would like to say that I understand, but I don’t really, so I’ll just say I understand enough of it.”  
Tom seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn’t decide.  
“I’ll call you later. This time I’ll take _you_ out.” Marco promised. “But it’ll take some days because I’m way behind on homework.”  
“And of course you can’t allow yourself some bad grades.” Tom teased.  
“Are you trying to get me to cancel the date?” Marco asked playfully with a raised eyebrow.  
Tom shook his head, smiled and, before disappearing through the portal, said “Thanks.”

 


	12. Epilogue

The next time they went to eat burritos in Marco’s favorite restaurant, and the time after that they had a movie night with nachos, Tom loved them. One time, Tom went to the house when Jannah was there and the two of them became friends very quickly, after all, the girl possessed some information Tom was very interested in. 

When Tom went to Marco’s house to meet his parents on a dinner, it went excellent and his parent loved him. Of course, Marco never went to a dinner at Tom’s castle and never met his father, he knew better than that.

Tom’s friends, Jane and Tim, became his friends, and they sometimes met ben without Tom and in the mortal world.

After a couple weeks, Star found the cure which needed some ingredients Tom got for her and a drop of demon’s blood which he also provided. At last, it seemed that his wife was back to normal, not really considering the whole situation, but it was less chaotic than it had been before at least.

Soon, he was used to his knew life, and even if he couldn’t go to some parts of the Underworld, like the Lava Falls, he kept contact with his friends. Nathan sometimes helped him to plan some of the dates that took place at least once each week.

There was a time when To and him discussed because Marco had gotten into danger, being captured by Ludo’s monsters on an attempt to get the wand, but it hadn’t come to mayors.

At first he had thought that the red moonlight had ruined his life, but at that time, he couldn’t think of a best way to live it.

“Can someone pass me the chips?” Jannah asked, her arm around Jackie’s shoulders. Star passed it to her.  
“Marco, hurry up!” Tom yelled towards the kitchen. “You are missing the best part!”  
“The nachos are almost ready!” he yelled back.  
“He does love nachos, doesn’t he?” Jackie commented.  
“I mean, we all do.” Jannah said, as the room lit up and the sound of explosions came from the television.   
“Marco, you missed it!”


End file.
